


Fine Line

by robertstanion



Series: Black Friday Fics [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: AU, Angst, Black Friday, Brother/Sister Relationship, California, Cousins, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Happy Ending, Song fic, Swearing, actually i love paulkins but not the point, alternative ship name being california dreamers, as usual when it comes to my fics any potential tws are mentioned at the start of each chapter, ethan is such a good brother figure, gerald and linda make an appearance for like one chapter, hatchetfield, honestly i've never loved a couple more, there's one of those, yeah - Freeform, you know that song from twisted that's called happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Lex Foster is a girl with a drinking and smoking addiction. She works in a toy store and gets low pay. She wears denim because that’s all that she can afford. Ethan Green is a guy with a record of getting kicked out of the Cineplex in the Lakeside Mall, around the corner from Lex’s job. He can barely afford to live, yet he manages by breaking the law. The two appear as polar opposites. On one fateful day, they soon discover they aren’t as different as they once believed and are quick to become friends. With bittersweet laughter and bitter fights, how do the two manage to get along?
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Black Friday Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564606
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	1. Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,,,I love California Dreamers

It was a hot Summer’s day in Hatchetfield, and Lex Foster had just woken up from 3 hours of sleep. Her younger sister, Hannah, had had another nightmare and curled up beside her older sister for comfort. Lex stayed awake to calm the shaking girl down with full knowledge that she had work the next day. She didn’t care. Hannah would come before anyone. Her curtains were open slightly, which allowed the sun to peak through. A golden bar appeared on Lex’s maroon carpet. Her room glowed a soft pink colour. Her alarm went off. Lex slammed her hand on the button to get it to stop. She yawned and stretched and slowly sat up. Hannah was still asleep next to her in an ex’s oversized shirt Lex had passed on. She smiled softly. Hannah never failed to cheer her up even if she wasn’t sad to begin with. She walked over to the window and lit a cigarette. The walls of the caravan were very thin meaning any noise would echo easily. She had to be extra stealthy when opening her own window in order to note wake her bitch of a mom. She watched the flame dance before she held it to the cigarette. She allowed the fumes to travel down her airways for a while before throwing the drug out the window and changing for work. She kissed Hannah’s head and tucked her back into bed before leaving. It would just be another average day in Hatchetfield. Nothing interesting would be happening. Frank would shout at her for a messy row of toys and she’d probably get hit on by some creep. Still, California was always an option once she had the money. She’d soon be free.

She’d dropped out of high school last year. Her favourite teacher, Tom Houston, had left for a ‘family emergency’ he needed to tend to. He’d promised he’d only be a few weeks. When he hadn’t come back, she’d left. Tom was the only person keeping her GPA up. Since they took his class off the spectrum, it kept getting lower and lower. She said, ‘fuck it’ and never turned back. Did she regret it? No. No she didn’t. She liked where her life was leading her. It was leading her straight to California, where all her dreams would come true. California would be where she’d see Hannah begin to blossom into a wonderful young lady. California would be where she’d be finally recognised for her talents instead of being put down for them. California was where her hope lay. California was golden.

She trudged to Toy-Zone. It wasn’t Hatchetfield that was the problem. It was the citizens. The citizens of Hatchetfield ruined the picturesque scenery with their constant horrid moods and disrespectful attitudes. Everyone said that they considered living in Hatchetfield as being trapped in an all-too-small cage. Lex could only agree. Nobody famous originated from there. If you grew up in Hatchetfield, you were destined to be mediocre. Those who were lucky enough to get out soon began to see themselves change for the better. For the anomalies that actually enjoyed living in Hatchetfield, they were respectful people with boring jobs such as an office occupant or an accountant. Those who’d never dreamed of leaving Hatchetfield were seen as bizarre. Those who’d never dreamed of leaving Hatchetfield were seen as the weirdest normalities in the town. Everyone lived their own lives, and nobody interfered. Hatchetfield was nice in a way. You didn’t get wrongly accused very often. Hatchetfield was where the cops sold drugs instead of arresting kids and there was a new affair taking place every week.

Lex only smiled as she put her hands in her pockets. Hatchetfield was an interesting place. She was sort of glad she lived there, but she’d be even happier once she was out. She grabbed her keys and walked inside the Lakeside Mall at 6:30. She rode the escalator up to the second floor where Toy-Zone stood in all its glory. She walked inside to be met with her manager over the intercom. “Alexandra! You are- “

“I am not late, Frank! I am instead dead on time! So, shut up!” She shouted to the air as she walked to her cashier. She punched in her login and leaned against the counter, beginning to set up the new toys behind her in the display cases. She kept her bag underneath the desk and slipped in a new toy for Hannah. She deserved it. When the store opened at 7, she put on her fake customer service smile and watched kids of all ages flood in to collect their new toys. She hated her job. She looked out the window and saw the gold streaming in through the glass roof. How she longed to be outside in a field, tanning, while Hannah skipped around talking to Webby. That was what she wished, but yet again, she was stuck inside in her shitty Toy-Zone uniform. It was what it was. In the midst of her staring, she noticed a familiar face walk through the door with a not-so-familiar face. It made her straighten her posture and seem more involved with kids. He always had her rethinking her actions. Even in high school. It was because of him her last boyfriend had dumped her. It was because she’d gained feelings for him and her ex had noticed. There he was. She shouldn’t care, yet she did. She cared a lot. She waited until he’d vanished down one of the aisles before releasing the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. She was the only one on cashier today. This would be awkward.

* * *

Ethan had been woken up at his mother’s screams. He sighed angrily. Today he’d agreed on taking his bitch of a cousin, Oliver, out to get some new toy that had just been released in Toy-Zone before Sherman Young got them all. Oliver was just a few years younger than Ethan; he should have grown out of his toy phase by now, but he hadn’t. This resulted in frequent trips to Toy-Zone, much to Ethan’s demise. He hauled himself out of bed, preparing himself for another round of criticism from his parents who enjoyed making fun of their son. It didn’t affect Ethan anymore. It used to, but not now. He grabbed his jeans and his band shirt, throwing them on. He couldn’t find his belt, so he tied plaid around his waist to hold his jeans up. He threw his leather jacket on and his only leather glove. He’d lost the other one months ago and hadn’t bothered buying new ones. He tied his boots up and went downstairs, already looking towards the ceiling in a permanent eye roll. He heard his mother’s scoff. Ethan only raised an eyebrow in a sarcastic manner. He didn’t care. He looked at Oliver. He was still in red suspenders and that dreadful checkered shirt with the brown pants and nerd glasses. He immediately bounced up causing Ethan to roll his eyes. Ethan was ashamed to even call Oliver his cousin. He walked outside with his car keys, Oliver eagerly trailing behind him. “You listen to me, you little snot, if you dare misbehave, I will untie that dainty little bow tie of yours and wrap it round your neck and use it as a leash again. Got it?” Ethan said, wide eyed and infuriated. Oliver didn’t notice the anger and instead nodded, happily. Ethan rolled his eyes. “Just get in the fuckin car.”

Ethan Green had also left the shithole of a school that was Hatchetfield High. That school was made for people who wanted to venture out of Hatchetfield and get their names out in the open. Those who went to Sycamore decided to stay in Hatchetfield by choice. However, those who couldn’t afford Hatchetfield High usually went to Sycamore because Sycamore was seen as worthless. It wasn’t, but it was what it was seen as. Hatchetfield High was much bigger to host more students. There were many different friend groups such as the stoners, the jocks, the preps, what you would expect to see in a public school like HH. There were misfits who refused to attempt to make friends with anyone to try and fit in to one of the groups. Ethan Green was a part of the misfit section. He didn’t need friends, he had himself. But sometimes wanting to be alone got too lonely and he often found himself looking at other misfits and wondering if he should speak to them. He never did.

One misfit in particular came in the shape and form of Lex Foster. Lex was very interesting. She was never afraid to speak her word or go against stereotypes. She usually came into school drunk, if she wasn’t by the time she was already in school, she would be by the time she got home. She usually had a sketchbook on her lap or she was on her phone and she always sat under the tree around the back of the school. The back of the school was the unnamed official spot for misfits to hang out. There weren’t too many of them, but they were there. Ethan always sat in the discarded bus shelter away from the rain and the cold. He liked revising in there. He first noticed Lex when she flipped off Mr Houston. He knew in a heartbeat that she was different. He began to see her a lot more around school. When she wasn’t under her tree, he began to worry. When he found out she dropped out, he dropped out of school too. It wasn’t until the evening of him dropping out did he fully realise he had gained a crush on a girl he’d never spoken to, and possibly never would. It would be fine. He usually got over these sorts of things easily.

He drove over to Toy-Zone with his overly excited cousin. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Oliver’s arm, shaking his head. “What sort of toy do you even want?” He asked, striding through the aisles.

“Well, Ethan, you see there is this new brand of toy and- “ Ethan was quick to tune his somewhat annoying cousin’s nasally voice out and got lost in thought. He stood guard while Oliver looked mesmerised at the array of toys around him on the high shelves. Ethan found this trip entirely pointless. Oliver tugged on Ethan’s wrist when they were in the right section. The toy Oliver had been wanting wasn’t really classed as a toy but as a model car. As he watched his cousin fascinate over the models, he picked one up. They were pretty cool models, if he must admit. He watched his cousin admire each individual one. “How many am I allowed?” He asked. “They are $5 each.” Ethan snorted. _$5 for a model car, ridiculous._ He thought.

“How many of the models are there?”

“This new series has 7 cars in it.” Ethan could feel his jaw drop before he was able to prevent it. He was about to waste $35 on his cousin, who he hated with a mild passion. He sighed.

“Just get them. I wanna get home.” Oliver quickly grabbed the remaining few cars. Ethan held his cousin’s arm and dragged him back out the aisle to the checkout. He felt embarrassed. He was 6-foot-tall surrounded by kids smaller and younger than him, yet he was paying for his cousin’s shitty models. He just wanted to be at home without a care in the world. He stepped forwards as the queue went down and found himself behind Sherman Young. He still had time to procrastinate. Oliver was bouncing excitedly beside him, but he was cringing inside. He rarely saw his cousin and he was glad for it. He didn’t like that side of his family. In fact, he didn’t like his family at all. There were girls in California who’d probably like to start a family with him. That was where he’d like to be. California. He’d vanish from Hatchetfield without a trace. He had nothing left for him there, so he’d leave. He’d leave as soon as he could and start a new in the golden land that was California.

* * *

“Good morning, Sherman.” Lex smiled. Sherman Young was a frequent customer of Toy-Zone’s, often hoarding toys in bundles and either selling them off again or keeping them to himself. He was a very lonely man and found a friend in Lex. She wasn’t too fond of him, but he was interesting to speak to, so she never complained.

“Good morning Lex!” He said in his high-pitched, squeaking voice, laying the toys out on the counter.

“The new releases, huh?” She asked, beginning to ring them up.

“You bet! I’ve got three of each model! One for me that stays in the box, one for me that stays out the box and one that gets sold away! All besides that white one that will remain fastened in my drawer beside my bedside table! The white ones are the rarest to find, did you know?”

“I can’t say I did.” She said, feigning interest. “But I’m glad I do now. I can tell Frank to up the prices.”

“How is Frank nowadays?”

“Oh, still money hungry. He’ll find a mildly rare toy and shoot the prices up. Somehow, it lures customers in more. I don’t know how he does it.” She shrugged. “He is just the genius that is Frank Pricely. We get paid from the money the customers are spending so yeah! Bring in more white cars!” Lex finished ringing them up. “That will be $105, please, sir.” Sherman’s eyes twinkled as he handed the money over. Lex stored it in the cash register as he left. “Next.” She huffed tiredly, shutting the till. The scatter of boxes prompted Lex to start rolling her eyes. “Another car enthusiast?” She asked looking up. She paused. “Ethan Green. I didn’t think you’d be one to shop here.” She said and rang the models up.

“Lex Foster I am not here for myself. I’m here because my mother forced me to take my asshole cousin out.” He gestured to the tall dorky kid.

“Oh yeah. I feel that. I’m constantly getting new toys for my little sister, Hannah. She had a really rough night last night and she’s in dire need of distraction.” She punched in the numbers. “But we’ll be in California before she knows it. She’ll be safe.”

“You want to go to Cali too?” Ethan raised an eyebrow and looked at the shorter employee. Lex nodded.

“Big time. I won’t be known as ‘the girl whose mom is a drug addict and a bitchy alcoholic.’ I’ll just be Lex. That’s all I want. And Hannah can finally receive the therapy she needs.” She looked at the results. “That’s $35, cash or credit?” Ethan produced his credit card and Lex spun the machine round. Ethan entered his card number into the machine and the transaction went through. Lex ripped the receipt away from the till and scribbled something down on it. “Anyway. Wearing leather in this heat was a bold move. Here’s your receipt. Have a nice day!” She said, her voice supposed to sound sarcastic, but sounded genuine instead. Ethan mock saluted and looked at the receipt.

**Ring me if you dare, coward**

Ethan turned after looking at Lex’s number on the receipt. He screwed it up into a ball and shoved it into his pocket. He had to admit, with the sunlight shining on Lex, she looked heavenly. He swallowed as he noticed how beautiful she looked, old feelings resurfacing, and he left, pulling Oliver out the store with him.

“Is that your girlfriend, Ethan?” Oliver asked curiously. Ethan rolled his eyes again and got knocked back to reality. The store shone golden, and so did Lex and Ethan’s luck.


	2. Watermelon Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date

Ethan sat in his bedroom at home, Lex Foster’s number pressed into his hand. He didn’t understand why he’d been given it, but he had. For whatever reason, it frightened him. He wasn’t used to this sudden attention seeing as he had been a misfit all his life. Now that he was out of high school, he did often wonder what it would feel like to have friends. It wasn’t even a friend he needed. He only needed someone to talk to when life got hard. Still, Ethan sat in his bedroom at home, Lex Foster’s number pressed into his hand, and he was going to message her. He entered the number into his phone, triple checking it was exactly what was written on the discarded material before choosing to send a message.

_Hey, it’s Ethan._

He felt satisfied with the first message, but a nagging feeling at the back of his mind couldn’t help but make him worry. Maybe Lex had pranked him and gave him someone else’s number, possibly her mother’s, but maybe she hadn’t. Maybe she was being genuinely honest with her wanting to speak to him. Nobody knew how he felt towards Lex romantically, not even her, so he couldn’t be put down for it. The last he’d heard of her, she was taken. It left him wondering whether she was still taken. What hurt most is him realising that if he was being pranked, it would up his title of a misfit even more. He just wanted to blend in. When his phone pinged, indicating a text, he tensed up. It could be anyone, but maybe, just maybe, it was Lex. He reached for the device. He sighed a sigh of relief when he read the reply.

_Hey, Green. It’s Lex. Nice to hear from you outside of school again._

Ethan chuckled and began to relax, sending another text back.

_Yeah. I dropped out not long after you, actually._

_No way._

_Yeah! Really. School was a shithole._

_Yet you managed to get perfect grades._

_I wish you could see how hard I’m laughing._

_Jks jks jks. Anyway, who was that dweeb with you in Toy-Zone earlier?_

_Oh. That’s my annoying ass cousin Oliver._

_I have to take him out with me a lot. I don’t like him. He seems to like me._

_So, you’ve got an opposite Hannah?_

_An opposite Hannah?_

_Yeah. As in my sister Hannah._

_She’s sweet and very loveable but doesn’t like strangers._

_Got it. Braids and oversized clothes?_

_That’s her!_

_Oh yeah! Sometimes she wanders off on her own?_

_Exactly!_

_Anyways, I’m getting off topic. I think you’re hot._

Ethan read the text and had to stop. She was messing with him now. He could hardly think. Another notification came through on his phone.

_Meet me in the park at 6. I prefer you in love_

Ethan’s heart was pounding.

_I’ll be there._

* * *

When Ethan’s first message came through, she was surprised he’d actually messaged her, let alone the fact he’d agreed to meeting her. Who would choose to meet up with her willingly? Sure, she came across forcefully, but that was just how she’d been taught to do things. Growing up in a shitty household came with extreme measures. Still, the message made her smile. It was a late night, and the sun was still high in the sky. The gold made her hair look brown instead of black, like it usually did. She loved Summer. It was just turning July meaning it was the perfect night for a meetup with Ethan. A meetup that they could hopefully label as a date. That’s what she’d like, but she wanted him to feel comfortable too. She wouldn’t pressure him to label anything. She wasn’t a bad person.

She pushed open the door to the caravan. Upon mentally confirming to herself it was safe to proceed, she walked through to her and Hannah’s shared room. The caravan was cramped, but they made do. “Hey banana. Is today a good day or a bad day?” Her sister’s neck seemed to twitch before she looked up, a big grin on her face.

“Good day! No bruises!” She jumped up and showed her arm to her sister. “Mama been out all day!” Lex couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey. I got you a little something.” She said and put her backpack on the floor, opening it. She could feel the vibrations through the floor of the caravan of Hannah jumping up and down. She pulled out the barbie doll, that looked relatively like her sister. She gasped and snatched it. “Hannah…we don’t snatch.”

“Whoops…sorry Lexi! Excited!” She said and scrambled to get the doll open. Lex sat opposite her sister on the floor as she played with her new toy and smiled softly.

“Hey, banana. I’m meeting Ethan at the park at 6. Do you think you’ll be alright on your own?” Hannah suddenly stopped.

“Be home soon?” Lex nodded.

“Yes, sis. I will.” She said.

When the time to get going went, Hannah gave her a hug. She was in a black skirt, fishnets, and a blue crop top. Her hair was tied up and she wore simplistic makeup. “Remember, Hannah. I’ll be home soon. Be a good girl.” She nodded and let her go, going off to play with her dolls again. This let Lex leave. She hated leaving her little sister alone, but she did what she had to do. She was a teenager and desperate to find someone to love her outside of a relative. Ethan walking into her store must have been fate, or something of the similar type. She was excited to see him outside of school, where he didn’t look miserable and cold. She was excited to get to know him. He was a very closed off person and she didn’t know if he’d changed that way about him yet. As the time on her phone read 6, she sat under a tree as the are began to get cooler. She’d chosen a good time. A few moments later, she saw Ethan approaching her. He wore mostly the same. He wore the leather. She smiled and stood back up. “Ethan Green.”

“Lex Foster.” He said, his hands in his pockets. “You find me hot.”

“Who wouldn’t when you’re wearing leather in this heat.” Ethan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Can’t you see how hard I’m laughing right now. I’m on the floor.” Even though his words were intending to be sarcastic, there was still a part of his voice that indicated genuine happiness. Because of that, she smiled. “So, what did you have planned?” He asked, flattening his jacket. Lex returned the question with a shrug.

“Nothing too much. I have my sister alone at home, she’s nine- “

“Hannah? You should have bought her with you!” He sounded genuinely concerned and she found herself falling harder for the guy. “Next time, if you can’t get a sitter, she’s coming with us.”

“Who says that there’ll be a next time?” Lex folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. That caused Ethan to stop in his tracks. “Would you like there to be a next time, Green?” There was a semi-long pause.

“Well- “

Lex laughed and elbowed Ethan. “Come on. I’m getting hungry.” She said and walked off. Ethan quickly caught up to her.

“I’ve got a car.”

“Then we’ll take that.” She smiled and followed him.

“I’m sorry it’s not an expensive car. I can’t afford it.” He said, almost shrivelling in on himself, embarrassed. Lex didn’t care. He was a cool guy. A really cool guy. She got in the passenger seat. “So, where are we off to?” He asked as she lit a cigarette, rolling down the windows.

“Somewhere cheap, but meaningful.” She scrunched her nose up in a joking way, elbowing him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He chose a small restaurant which was still open. The two walked inside and ordered. They took their seats and waited. “So, Mr Green. What have you been doing since you dropped out?”

“I’ve been working several jobs. Never have they lasted more than a month because I always end up getting fired. My last job was a store in Clivesdale. I got fired from that for stealing. Did I steal? Yes. Did they know that? Obviously because I got fired-“ Lex snorted happily at his joke, a smile on his face. “But I’ve just given up working now and I steal my parents’ money. They have enough of it. What about you?”

“Oh, I work extra at Toy-Zone now. I steal toys for Hannah. I haven’t been caught yet, nor do I plan to. And technically, I can sometimes get customers to pay double by saying there was an error on the system meaning Lex gets paid more. It’s Hatchetfield. When has the law ever applied?”

“That is incredibly true.” Ethan nodded. “So, Hannah? Is she in school?”

“Oh, she was in school. She got kicked out for not cooperating.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Lex smiled.

“Don’t be sorry. She’s just different. She has autism, you see.” Ethan nodded.

“Okay, act like I don’t know anything about it but what is that exactly?” Lex’s smile widened and she shook her head.

“Hannah sees the world differently to us. Something that other kids are supposed to like, like playing with other kids, she hates. She has sensory issues meaning she can’t touch certain things, like chalk, or if the water is too hot or cold, she has a tantrum about it. She doesn’t mean to, she really doesn’t, it’s just what happens. Our mom doesn’t believe she’s autistic though. I do and I’ll defend her with my life. What about your cousin? He’s 17 and still likes cars, right?”

“Oh yeah. He’s obsessed with the things. And he’ll only wear his clothes. He can’t wear anyone else’s.”

“Interesting.” Ethan nodded and continued to eat, Lex doing the same. Once they were done, they split the bill. “Mind if we spend some time together before I get back to Hannah?” Lex asked, running her hands up Ethan’s chest.

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s fuck in the back of this car.” She said. Without a warning, she pulled him into a kiss, holding his collar in closed fists. He didn’t know why Lex’s sudden nature took him by a shock, after all, she’d always been like it. His lips began to move in sync with hers. Eventually, the two pulled away, both filled with adrenaline.

“Is your lip gloss strawberry flavoured?” He asked, dropping his jacket to the floor of his car, beginning to drive to a more private area. She giggled.

“Want another taste?”

Ethan parked the car and didn’t hesitate in pulling her to the backseat. He didn’t need drugs when he had her. She was addicting. Her voice was melodic, like a song, and she was pretty everywhere he looked. Everywhere, and he meant it. His pale hands were pressed on her hips and she let him. They bound together like a key and a lock. Bruises began to show on each other’s necks, and neither were ashamed. Now he’d had her, he didn’t want to let her go. She looked up at him, readjusting her clothes.

“There’ll be a next time. I’ll message you, pretty boy.” She winked and hopped out his car. He smiled.

“I look forward to it.” He stayed in his car as he watched Lex open the door to the caravan, Hannah immediately jumping into her arms. Lex was a good big sister. It didn’t take an idiot to realise that. He wished he could be a sibling figure to Oliver, but instead, he remained the same. He didn’t believe in change. He never had and therefore made no effort to try and change himself. He liked himself as he were. But if it were for Oliver, maybe, just maybe, he could take his annoying as shit cousin to California and get him to a better place. A more accepting area where he wouldn’t be mocked. The place that bought a massive fortune to anyone who arrived there. The place that was their destiny. Yes, maybe Ethan would bring his annoying as shit cousin and make an effort to try and get along. Maybe that’s what Oliver needed. Not just a cousin, but a friend. That friend would be Ethan. He’d try to get along. He really would. He found himself smile at the thought of being friends with his relative. Maybe it would do them both good.


	3. Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Ethan put the dreamer in California Dreamers, featuring Oliver Green and it's mostly all fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobia in the beginning scene as a warning!! but aside from that, it's all fluff. and oh my god,,,,the last time I updated this fuckin book was January and it's the 21st of April 2020....I swear I've been working on this chapter as much as I can but motivation just has said "no, I am gonna leave," so that's why there hasn't been an update! Anyways, hope you guys have been doing well!

As Ethan made his way back home, he couldn’t stop thinking about Lex. How confident she’d been around him, how she hadn’t been afraid. The lingering buzz of her touch remained attached to him as he shifted in his leather jacket that suddenly felt too big for him. Ethan had never been this head-over-heels for a girl, let alone having feelings this strong on the first date. And even with that new piece of information, it wasn’t as if he went on dates very often either. He was a lame high school dropout with family issues, as were the majority of the teen population on the island. Yet Lex, she was different, and he could tell. 

He parked the car, a smile on his face, and stepped inside. He wondered if it was worth calling out to his parents, announcing he was home, but it wasn’t as if they’d care or not. Instead, something else caught Ethan’s attention, and it was his mom shouting at someone. The shouting was coming from the living room, so Ethan pressed his ear to the door. Though the words were muffled, the pain that came with them was piercing. “Tell him!” The first voice said followed by his mother’s evil laugh.

“We raised one fuck up in the family, we didn’t expect there to be another one! What is wrong with you! You sicken me!” She shouted. Ethan flinched at her words. Yes, he was the fuck up, and yes, he chose not to let it get to him. But when he got dragged into other people’s fights, which happened more than he could say, it did hurt. There was the sound of a thud, most likely someone falling to the floor, and another laugh. “You deserve all the shit you’re given!” Only sniffles followed after wards followed by more sour laughter. “Oh, but of course, because you’re a part of that LGBTQ community, you are suddenly better than anyone else!”

“It’s all a hoax!” The other voice spoke. “The gay flag is a rainbow! Rainbows supposedly have a pot of gold at the end of it, and that’s a myth! Like your sexuality, you ungrateful brat!” Ethan clenched his teeth. There were two things he respected in life. The first was women, the second were people’s sexual identities and their pronouns. He pulled away after hearing footsteps walk closer to the door, unable to listen for any longer. He hid behind the corner to hear the shrill laughter of two women. It turned out that alongside his mother, his aunt walked proudly. It didn’t take long to register who else was in that room. As soon as the two were gone, he ran into the living room. His speculations were right, of course, but he hadn’t expected to see his cousin a whimpering mess.

“Ollie?” Ethan asked softly. Oliver looked up to his older cousin, dried blood down the side of his face.

“I’ll go-“

“You’re staying right the fuck there, understood?” He asked and raised an eyebrow. Oliver looked back down. He walked to get a paper towel and ran it under the water before he sat beside him. He gently cupped his cousin’s face and turned it to the side. “Keep still, I’m gonna clear your head up.” He said and pressed the towel to Oliver’s head. “So, can I know what happened to you? For you to end up in your cousin’s care again?”

Oliver laughed tearfully. “I didn’t want anyone to find out, Ethan. I was happy at home. And…I don’t know, I just thought everyone else at school gets to show themselves, so I was putting up posters and flags to represent me and…mom didn’t like that, so she got dad.”

“So, your dad beat you up because of your sexuality, am I right?”

Oliver nodded. “They’re threatening to kick me out. I don’t have a job! I can’t afford a place to stay!” He said and looked and turned his head back to Ethan, face full of worry. Ethan moved it back and continued to clean off the blood.

“Then you can stay with me. Mom and dad are leaving for a business trip again soon. I’ll have the house to myself for three months. And in those three months, I’m sure I can earn a job and then I’ll get us to California.”

“You will?” Oliver asked and wiped his eyes. “But you find me annoying…”

“Ah, forget it Ollie. Things changed. You’re my cousin, okay? My little cousin. Wherever I go, you follow.” He smiled and threw the towel into the trash can. After seeing the truth revealed in Ethan’s eyes, Oliver hugged his cousin tight and Ethan smiled, hugging back. “Now, how about tomorrow, we go to Toy-Zone? And I’ll get you that Lego set that’s been advertised on TV?”

“But you hate taking me to Toy-Zone! And you don’t have the patience for Lego…” Oliver pulled away and looked at his cousin before his eyes lit up happily. “You’ve got eyes for Lex!”

“Okay, and that’s my cue to leave.”

* * *

As promised, the next day, Ethan had taken Oliver to the toy store to get that Lego set. Yes, he didn’t have the patience and would probably wind up getting frustrated with the damned thing, but Oliver had been through more shit than he ever had in the past 24 hours, so he’d finally suck it up and be a good cousin. Instead of hurrying Oliver up, he watched with fascination as Oliver considered several things about the boxes. They finally settled on a set and walked to the counter, where Lex was tapping her fingernails. Ethan put the box down and Lex groaned before she looked up, immediately smiling. “Hello, stranger.”

“Hello, Lex.” Ethan tried to resist a smile, ultimately failing. “Ollie, this is Lex. Lex this is my cousin. He’s staying with me for the time being because not only are my parents assholes but so are his _and_ they’re homophobic so now we have a full set.” He shrugged and grabbed the cash as Lex scanned the box. “When do you get off break?”

“Right about now.” She smiled, following up her last sentence with “$145.”

Ethan handed over the money and Oliver took the bag, bouncing excitedly. Ethan looked at his cousin and nudged him gently. “Mind me walking you out of this dreadful toy store?”

“Gladly.” Lex said and turned round. “Frank! I’m going on break!”

“Alright, Alexandra!” Frank called back. Lex hopped over the counter and smiled up at Ethan.

“This way.” She said and guided him out of the store to the smoking shelters. She lit a cigarette up and leaned against the wall, looking to Ethan. “Do you smoke?”

“Occasionally,” he said with a cigarette already between his teeth. She smiled again, chuckling gently as she watched him. “So yeah. My parents are fucking off to Canada for three months because of my dad’s business so if you and Hannah ever wanna come around…” he said and looked to her, hopefully.

“You’ll know we’ll be there.” Lex said and exhaled smoke that had gathered in her throat. She looked at Oliver. “You’re in Toy-Zone quite a lot, aren’t you?” Oliver nodded and moved closer to Ethan, who wrapped an arm around him. “You’re Oliver Green, correct?”

“Yes.”

She nodded. “How old are you man? You’re the second oldest regular in our store. The oldest is Sherman Young. He’s like 50. He is quite likely the human embodiment of a rat.”

Oliver laughed. “I’m 16. Ethan’s 18.”

“Oh, I know that.” Lex said and looked at Ethan, who’s eyes widened. “We’re in the same class. Or, were. We both dropped out.”

“He dropped out because he has eyes for you.” After the words left Oliver’s mouth, Ethan proceeded to shove Oliver gently in a playful manner, a grin spreading on Oliver’s face.

“Oliver!” Ethan hissed, but Lex only grinned.

“Well, I have eyes for him too, so that worked out pretty well.” She grabbed Ethan’s jacket and looked at him. “Will I be seeing you tonight?” She asked as Ethan looked into her eyes, immediately getting lost in them. He slowly nodded, noticing the sudden glint of lust that appeared. She grinned. “Great!” She said as she pulled him down and into a kiss. He hadn’t expected it, and it took him a few moments to return the kiss, but he did. When he pulled away, he smiled gently.

“Strawberry lip gloss?” He asked as he collected his thoughts.

“You know it.” She said and pressed her hands against his chest. “I get off shift at 4:30.” She said and kissed him again, but much gentler. She then pulled away and let him go.

Ethan turned to his cousin, who was still grinning, wide eyed. Ethan grabbed his arm. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

* * *

A month soon passed, and it was now mid-July. Ethan and Lex were lying in a field, Lex in denim shorts and a black t-shirt with Ethan in blue jeans and a white short sleeve. Hannah was wearing a pinafore as she ran around the field with Oliver, who was in his signature outfit, playing some game with Webby. Ethan turned to look at her and sighed gently. That caught her attention. “What?” She asked, her voice flooded with concern. He shook his head.

“I’d die for you. You, Hannah and Ollie? I’d die for the three of you.” He said and took her hand.

“Ethan,” she chuckled. “It’s been a month. You don’t need to feel like that’s a responsibility you should take.” She said and propped herself up on her elbows. Ethan sat himself up.

“Come on, babe! You’ll never accept a compliment! I tell you it all the time! You are talented, you’re gorgeous, you’re brave.” He smiled when he saw a blush begin to spread on Lex’s cheeks and he continued. “Not only that, you basically raised Hannah from scratch because of your asshole mom, you’re sarcastic, you’re witty. What else? Oh yeah, stunning.” He said and she shook her head.

“You’re talking to me as if I’m a celebrity. I know I want to be an actress, but I can’t call myself that until I earn my first gig in Cali!”

“You’re a celebrity in my books because celebrities are always fuckin hot.”

“Ethan!” She said and punched him gently. “You sap!”

“Aw, come on, honey! You’re like a queen!”

“A queen’s maid.” She said and rolled her eyes.

“Let me adore you. Please. You deserve it more than anyone else.”

She shook her head and shuffled closer to him. Her eyes filled with wonder as she looked to the early summer sky. “What do you think Cali will be like?” She asked and grabbed her lemon water, taking a sip as she cuddled into him.

Ethan smiled. “I think Cali will be where all our dreams come true. Where we put a label on ourselves, where we start us properly. Where Hannah gets help and where Ollie can be accepted. You’ll get an acting gig and become one of the most famous people in the world. I’ll get a job…or try to. And we’ll have so much fucking money we could swim in it. We’d take weekly dates to an ice cream parlour or some shit and fuck in the back of the car. Ollie could look after Hannah…we could be us and we wouldn’t be judged.” He said and kissed Lex’s temple. “And we’d be perfect.”

She shook her head and moved her shirt more down her shoulders, Ethan furrowing his eyebrows, persuading her to talk. “Tan lines.” She said and rested her head on his shoulder. “And that sounds like a good plan. I really hope things work out. Hannah deserves a decent life. Maybe Ollie could find a boyfriend. And I really hope we become as successful as I want us to be.”

“If we put our hearts to it, which we have, then we will.” He said and turned to face her. “Now give me a kiss, Lex, and let me adore you.”

“Never.” She smiled but cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. The sun was beating down on them and the sound of Hannah’s laughter echoed around the empty space, but this was where Lex and Ethan had wanted to end up. They’d wanted to end up in each other’s grasp dreaming about California. And currently, that’s what they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody:  
> ethan: sexey times in california.


	4. Lights Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex goes tense in the car on the journey back and Ethan soon finds out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILD depictions of violence.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Ethan smiled at her and she tucked her hair behind her ear, almost in a nervous manner. Ethan looked across the field to see Oliver carrying Hannah back on his shoulders. Ethan shook his head and stood up. “And that’s my cue to leave.”

“You gave me a lift, asshole!” Lex huffed and stood back up. “So we’re all just gonna go home now?”

“Well, I’ll drop you and banana off at the caravan site and me and Ollie are heading back to my place.” He said and walked over to his cousin. “You and Hannah had fun?”

“Oh yeah Ethan!” He smiled and plucked Hannah off of his shoulders. “However, she is half awake. It’s why we’re back over here!”

Ethan shook his head and sighed gently. “Come on. Let’s call it a day.” He said and grabbed his car keys from his pocket as he walked back to the car, quick to unlock it. He hopped in the driver’s seat, Lex sitting beside him, her body fairly tense. He noticed, even if she tried to hide it. “Lex? Are you alright?”

In her fairly spaced out state, it took a few moments before she noticed him looking at her. “Hmm?” She asked, so he repeated his question. She laughed, but it was clear she was distracted. “Yeah. I’m okay.” She said quietly as she buckled herself in.

“You’re sure?” Ethan asked, tilting his head. He waited until Lex’s slow nod before he turned on the car. He didn’t believe her. No logical person would if someone reacted that slowly to that particular question. But he needed to trust Lex. He couldn’t pressure her to talk, so he wouldn’t. She seemed distant on the way back and only grew more tense as time progressed. When he finally pulled up to her caravan, she was looking straight forward and sat bolt upright. He tapped her shoulder. She looked at him. “We’re here.” Ethan said gently. She nodded.

“Thank you, Ethan.”

He smiled. “Kiss goodbye?” He asked softly. She nodded and leaned in, pecking his lips.

“I’ll see you soon.” She said quietly. “Banana? We’re home.” Lex said and climbed out of the car. Ethan watched Hannah climb out the car, whimpering softly. Ethan bit his lip. He texted Lex immediately before they set off.

_Our doors are open 25:8._

* * *

After Ethan got home, he made him and Ollie pasta before they both headed to bed. Ethan couldn’t shake the feeling away from him that something was wrong. Still, he climbed into bed and got under the covers. He checked his phone before he slept only to notice that Lex hadn’t even read the message. He began to get nervous and drifted to sleep, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach.

Only 3 hours later, at 3:47 AM, was Ethan awoken to his phone ringing. He picked up. “Ethan Green speaking.”

“Ethan open your fucking door!” Lex’s panicked voice came from the other side of the phone. Ethan sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

“What do you mean?” He asked, but kicked back the covers.

“I’m sorry, by the way. But please, _please_ open the door!”

“Okay okay! I’m on my way down!” He said and hung up and walked downstairs to the door. When he opened it, the porch light was on and Lex stood, two bags on her shoulders, Hannah gripping her arm.

“I’m never coming back home.” She said as she hung up a separate phone. She pushed Ethan out the door and pulled Hannah inside with her. Ethan, currently blinking confused, turned around and closed the door behind him, following the two in.

“Uh…why are you and Hannah here?” He asked before widening his eyes. “Wait no- it’s a pleasure to have you here but…at 4 AM with bags?” Lex walked over to him and shoved her phone in his hand, showing text messages between her and her mother. “Why are you showing me these?”

“Can’t you see?!” Lex gasped frustrated. Ethan had only put the lamps on so the lights were very dim meaning he couldn’t see the tears running down Lex’s face out of anger, the blood falling down the side of her face, the bruise around her eye.

“That…” he read the texts over again.

“I could, but wouldn’t stay at my mother’s house ever again?!” Lex said and faced him.

_I hope you, Alexandra Foster, get the fuck out of my household and never return. And if I dare see your face in Hatchetfield again, you’re dead. And so is that little rat. Both of you, dead._

“Well…I wouldn’t put it like that…”

“What do you mean!?” Lex shouted at him.

“I’m sorry!” Ethan said and ran a hand through his hair. Lex laughed, the fact she was crying masked by anger.

“Hannah, go upstairs.” Lex said. The younger girl looked at the two teens before grabbing her bag and shuffling upstairs.

“By the way, I’m never coming around after this. I’m packing my ass up and moving to California and you can’t stop me because think about it, Ethan! I turn up on your doorstep at 4 AM, we aren’t even together! You’re just a fuck buddy-“

“Well, thanks.” He shrugged as he folded his arms, watching her movements in the dark light.

“And wouldn’t it just be so sweet if things just stayed the same! Like, I don’t turn up on your doorstep at 3AM! And I don’t just bring my little sister here without your permission either! And-“

“Lexi…” He said and cupped her cheek. “Come here.” He pulled her head to his chest and felt her shaking. “Right now we need to just…” He didn’t know what. For that reason, he guided her to the couch and sat them both down, cuddling her to his chest, gently kissing her hair.

“Ethan I hate this. It just feels dark.”

“What feels dark, Lex?” he tilted his head and looked at her.

“I don’t know…it’s like all the lights couldn’t put out the dark…but the dark put out the lights…” She looked up to him. “So I panicked and I ran.”

“What do you mean?”

“My mom…she was getting drunk early this morning…that’s why I was so tense…so when I got home, she lynched at Hannah. Obviously I didn’t let her hurt my sister but…she got me good. And I’m pretending, for Hannah’s sake, that I’m just mad at everyone instead of myself for not feeling like I could protect my damn little sister!”

“You’re injured aren’t you?” Ethan said, cutting her off. Her silence screamed her answer. “Come on. I’m getting you meds.” He stood up, pulling her up with him. He let her go and walked into the kitchen, flicking on the light. “Here. Step into the light.”

“Jesus, lights are so bright sometimes.” She said and shielded her eyes as she sat at the table, Ethan sitting opposite her. He moved her hand away from her eyes and he examined her face. The bruise on her eye was now a deep purple and her face had mascara tracks staining her face. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. The blood had since started drying and had stained the collar of her neck. There was a gash on her neck as well. He looked at her. “Is it bad?” She asked, noticing his frightened appearance. He swallowed.

“Lex, you promise me you will never go back to that caravan?”

“What?”

“Lex just say you aren’t ever going back. This is your home now.”

“I’m not ever going back…” Lex said and looked into his eyes as he worked on cleaning her up.

“I’ll ring Frank tomorrow. You shouldn’t have to go into work. Not yet.”

“I need to! I need to get paid!”

“I’ve got it sorted.” He reassured and tucked her hair behind her ear. “You need rest. You got hurt pretty bad. So you’re gonna go to sleep.”

“Will you be there?” She said and looked into his eyes. His piercing blue eyes that appeared turquoise in the blinding light. “I mean-“

“I’ll be by your side.” He smiled gently and finished wiping the blood. “The gash on your neck isn’t too deep at all so that should heal by itself…needless to say you’re lucky.” He watched her small smile return and she nodded, laying against his chest.

“Ethan?”

“Yeah, Lex?”

“Can you carry me upstairs and can I sleep in one of your shirts?”

“How can I say no to that?” He said and stood up, carefully lifting her up. He made sure she was wrapped around him before he flicked off the kitchen light and walked up the stairs. He noticed Hannah asleep in Oliver’s room and he shut the door. He walked to his room and helped Lex out of her clothes and into one of his older shirts. He then changed himself and lay beside her under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his stomach to her back. He gently kissed her jaw. “Goodnight, Lex. You always have a home here.”

“Mm! Hold on!” She said and grabbed a tissue from his bedside table. “Give me a proper kiss.” She offered him a genuine smile. He nodded and kissed her gently, pulling away as she wiped her lip gloss off.

“That’s not strawberry…” he said and tilted his head. “When did you change lip glosses?”

“Earlier. It’s Cherry.” She said and kissed his jaw as she cuddled into him. “Goodnight, Ethan. Sleep well.”

“I hope you sleep well. Wake me up if you need me. Neither of us are moving from this bed for a little while.” He watched Lex’s smile become fixed on her face as the steady rising and falling of her chest indicated she had successfully fallen asleep. While he was still awake, he looked at her. She was beautiful. They didn’t have a label, yet he found himself feeling things for her he’d never felt before. He didn’t like it, yet at the same time it was something he could get high on. His heart was rushing as he admired her beauty. He exhaled.

Was this love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess my brand is lex's lip gloss flavours are gonna be harry styles songs ennit luv xoxo - someone who is genuinely british 0.0 ANYWAY comments and kudos are appreciated as always!!


	5. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go downhill rapidly from here:
> 
> A fight ends in Lex and Hannah going back to the caravan, but why?

The next week had been treated like they were walking on thin ice. They couldn’t risk running into Lex’s mom at all. Ethan and Oliver had done all of the groceries in the past seven days, Hannah insisting that she stay by her sister’s side. Lex’s eye had started clearing up and she’d been getting up and moving around a lot more. It was a late Thursday afternoon when Lex suddenly grabbed his wrist. “Ethan, let’s throw a party.”

“A party?” He asked. “Like what?”

“Like a typical teenage party! Lights, alcohol! The lot!” She said. “Pleeeease! I haven’t been to a party in so long!” He looked at her. He missed partying. He used to party a lot during his junior year. The cops didn’t care at _all_ in Hatchetfield, which had its pros and cons, but it also meant kids could drink illegally and nobody would bat an eye. He remembered going into school hungover after going to one of the biggest parties Hatchetfield had ever seen. The teacher hadn’t shown up. They waited five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes before people began to get frustrated. It was a double period. Then, somebody peered out the door into the hall.

“Coast is clear.” They mumbled before running back to their bag and pulling out a bottle of alcohol. It was fact everyone in that class had been at the party the night prior, so it wasn’t a surprise everyone cheered. Minutes later, people were having sex on the desks, careless of the people in the room, and someone had covered the security cameras. Though Ethan pulled his hood up and put his headphones on, he decided he loved the party environment and how it bought people closer together.

That had been the only reason he’d said yes. He’d given Oliver two pairs of soundproof headphones for him and Hannah. He knew Oliver wouldn’t want to participate in the party, so he had offered to take care of the younger girl. That had been the easier option. Hannah trusted Oliver, and the two had grown close and she admired him as a brother. Ethan was relatively glad. So, two days later, at 6 o’clock, people began to arrive. Solo cups began to get discarded and the music began to pump. The feeling was exhilarating. Ethan found himself smiling as he walked into his kitchen to get more alcohol.

Nearly as soon as he was in, he felt someone on his arm. He looked down and saw a very drunk Lex attached to him. She was grinning and swaying as she leaned against him. “Hello baby,” she smiled and grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss, causing him to smile wide. However, things were soon cut short when he heard another voice speak up over the music.

“Don’t you call him baby,” the voice said. Ethan immediately pulled away and looked behind him. Even in the dark, her figure was distinct. Her dark hair that shaped her face, her slim figure, her grin.

“Ethan? Who’s that?” Lex asked and leaned more against him, but Ethan only pulled away.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re not talking lately-“

“So, she doesn’t know about me?” The girl folded her arms and looked directly at Ethan. Ethan sighed.

“Lex, stay here.” He sighed and stood up. He knew her plans. He walked upstairs to his bedroom, but she followed. “What do you want.” He sighed, earning a laugh from the girl, who didn’t hesitate to walk over to him.

“Oh, look at you.” She said and pressed her hands flat on his chest. She looked him in the eyes. “I confess, I can tell that you are at your best.” She moved her hands lower, to his belt. He pushed her hands away. She paused before she spoke again. “I’m selfish so I’m hating it.”

“It- Lex isn’t an it! Lex is the best person I’ve ever-“

“Been with? Oh Ethan, sweetheart. We never had a relationship, so I doubt that you and Lex have one either.” She tugged on his belt and watched it unfasten. She pulled it off of him and dropped it to the floor. He pushed her away and looked at her. Specifically about what she was wearing.

“That’s my shirt.”

“It’s a compliment.” She said and pressed herself against him again. He kept pushing her off, desperate to grab his belt but failing. The closest thing to him was his plaid, which he tied tightly. She huffed. “Come on, Ethan! I just miss your accent and your friends.”

“I don’t have an accent-“

“Do you know I still talk to them?” She asked and grabbed his plaid, untying it again.

“Get off of me!” Ethan said and tried to push her away, but with alcohol and music, his mind began to run fast. The night was growing into morning meaning more people were leaving by the minute. Ethan couldn’t count the minutes, but he heard the music shut off at one point. That was not a good sign.

* * *

When people began to leave in mass amounts, Lex switched the music off and flicked on the lights. She could barely stay stood up, but the thrill of the night was still running through her veins and all she could think about was Ethan. She staggered into the rooms downstairs, seeing a few other couples running rogue on their owns. Lex chose to ignore them as she checked the backyard. Ethan was nowhere in sight. Beginning to get concerned, she walked upstairs and to his room, pushing open the door. “Hey baby, can you help me clear-“ she said and looked up to see Ethan kissing the girl from downstairs. She had her arms wrapped around Ethan’s waist, and Ethan had his back turned to the door. She snapped out of her drunken trance for a split second and looked at him, laughing exasperated. “What the fuck!” She shouted, a maniacal smile fixed firmly on her face. The kiss ended and Ethan spun around.

“Lex, please, it’s not what it looks like!”

“It’s what they all say, Ethan! It’s what they all fucking say!” Lex shouted and slammed the door. The other girl proceeded to smile.

“I’ll be on my way.” She said and kissed Ethan again as she left. Frozen in the moment, he ran after Lex. He found her packing the things she’d managed to unpack in the past week. He rushed over to her and grabbed her arm, but she pulled it away from him, her shoulders shaking.

“I can’t believe you,” she started off, keeping her voice quiet. “I genuinely cann _ot_ believe you.”

“Lex, I swear it isn’t-“

“When I used to stare at you from across class with my hood up occasionally. When I let myself fall for the hottest guy in school knowing you wouldn’t notice me. When I used to talk to Tom Houston about wanting a relationship like every other teenager in the school, but not with anyone. With the biggest asshole in school who only took pride in his looks and still got good grades. When I had to _watch_ the hottest guy in school making out with a girl in the corridors which mostly ended with a hook up, am I wrong?”

“No! But-“

“And I had to watch that and think it was selfish that I wanted it to be me.” She turned around and faced him. Fresh tears were flowing down her face, leaving tracks of mascara as they went. “And then you waltzed into your store and I wondered why the birds started singing and the sun started shining and all the girls started giggling and then I saw you, at _my_ cash register and I thought, oh fuck I am screwed, Ethan Green is hotter up close and _not_ an asshole. And then I was the girl you were hooking up with and you know what, Ethan? I trusted you with all my heart. I told you about what me and Hannah were going through. I came here at 4 AM because this is where I feel safe! And I wanted to put a label on us! We’ve been doing whatever we’ve been doing with each other for a month and I was hoping to put a label on it!” She shook her head as a defeated sob left her mouth. “But you’re still Ethan Green, you’re still that asshole from high school that I let my walls down for. Fuck you, I’m going.” She zipped up her bag and stood up, leaving Ethan in shock.

He’d fucked up, and this time it was irreversible, wasn’t it?

* * *

Lex wasn’t one to open up like that. She regretted her speech to Ethan as soon as it was over. She couldn’t stop crying, and it was stupid. She’d never been affected by a boy like this before. Especially one she’d _only_ been hooking up with for a month. The reason she hooked up with people was so she didn’t get attached and therefore didn’t become frightened of her feelings. But her feelings for Ethan grew stronger for the minute, and sometimes she cried over how good he was to her. Now those tears about Ethan were directed in a new direction. She let her guard down and she shouldn’t have. She walked into Oliver’s room and looked at Hannah. “Hannah, we’re going to California. Now.”

“With Ethan?” Hannah asked with wide eyes.

“Fuck Ethan.” She said. “We’re leaving, we’re never seeing Ethan or Oliver ever again. Say goodbye.”

“No!” Hannah said and hugged Oliver. “Go with Ethan and Oliver!”

“Ethan’s the biggest asshole I’ve ever met. Come on, Hannah! I won’t ask again!”

“No! Won’t leave without Ethan!”

“Lex? Is everything okay?” Oliver said and looked at her.

“No, Oliver. Everything is not okay. I was gonna ask Ethan to be my boyfriend.”

“And why didn’t you?” The teen asked and sat up straighter.

“Because he was kissing one of his ex-hook-ups. That’s why. He doesn’t give a shit about me.”

“He was?!” Oliver asked and his eyes flew open.

“So, I’m going. And hopefully I’ll never see his dumb face ever again. Hannah!”

“Hannah, it’s time for you to go.” Oliver said softly. “But I’ll come see you all the time.”

Hannah sniffed and climbed off of Oliver, going to Lex. Hannah could sense that Lex was drunk, like their mom, but chose not to speak up about it. She hung her head and let Lex pull her out the house. When Lex suddenly let go of her sister’s arm and turned back inside, she thought Lex was going to apologise to Ethan, but the cracking of a bone and a groaned response from Ethan told Hannah Lex had not said sorry. She came back out and took Hannah’s hand, beginning the long walk to…wherever.

Hannah’s feet began to hurt about an hour of walking. She whimpered and Lex wrapped her arm around her shoulder’s. They were at the caravan park. Lex looked to her sister. The sun was up, and their mother wouldn’t notice they left anyway, so they made the awful decision of climbing back through the window and cuddling in the bed in the one bedroom they shared. Hannah began to panic and buried into Lex. Everything had been so perfect, and they’d been protected.

Why had everything gone wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it only gets worse, I'm afraid. Stay tuned.


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan has a mental breakdown, Lex and Frank have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at 23:40 my time making this and Cherry two chapters in one day,,,,what is going on I've never written two chapters in one day
> 
> TWs:  
> mild mentions of abuse/shards of glass

Shocked by what happened, Ethan was left teary eyed. Lex was gone because she wouldn’t listen to him. Because his ex had kissed him. He hadn’t kissed back. He’d been kissed because she’d heard him coming up the stairs. What was worse was, by the end of that night, there was the possibility he could have been Lex Foster’s boyfriend and that path had been ripped from him because of some stupid ex that had turned up at his stupid party. He did what he did best and rushed to the kitchen, finishing off any other drinks left on the side. It couldn’t be wasted as it was too expensive. He let himself drink away his feelings before he trudged up to bed.

He wouldn’t admit he cried himself to sleep that night, but when he woke up six hours later, at 10AM, and lay to face the wall. He felt heavy. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his phone. He dared not to. He could have sent Lex a drunken text. Even worse, _Lex_ could have left _him_ a drunken text. Everything he did was for Lex, if not, about her. He stayed still and ignored a tear that fell down his cheek. He’d never cared about a girl this much, especially after a month of hooking up, He was mad at himself for doing what he had. He’d let himself fall head over heels for a girl he’d admired for the majority of high school. He admired her bravery, her sarcasm, her wit. And he was the lonely stoner who wasted all his money on alcohol and drugs who fucked another girl every three days. No, he wasn’t proud of his reputation, but nobody would care. Not anymore.

He was only used for his looks anyway. He knew he was. Even with that one advantage, he studied his ass off when he got home. It never looked like he did because he never took notes in class and was ‘always on his phone.’ The truth was that while on his phone, he’d take pictures of notes on the board and of other people’s work to revise from later on. He worked endlessly for _so long_ only for him to drop out of high school because of Lex Foster. Even back then he dropped out because Lex had. He was letting a girl control him. It was bad and he hated it with all his heart, yet some part of him, some terrible part of him, convinced himself that it felt right.

He reached his arm over to the side, in a motion that would be to pull someone closer to him. In his moping, he’d forgotten Lex wasn’t even in his bed anymore. He’d never wake up next to her again. He let his arm lie at the side of him, spread out across the bed as more tears fell. He tried not to notice them, but it was hard when he had a hangover and felt as if he’d gone through a breakup when he really hadn’t. Still he’d lost someone important to him, and that hurt most of all.

He caved in and grabbed his phone. No new notifications. His heart twanged with disappointment, but he hit record.

“Hey, Lex, uh…” he started off, trying to hide the fact he was crying. “I have no idea if you blocked me or anything right now, but I just want to tell you something. I’m in my bed and you’re not here and there’s no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands…but I didn’t kiss her back. She kissed me and I didn’t kiss her. She grabbed my belt and tugged it off so I grabbed an old shirt and put it on and she took it off…she kept trying to undress me while I was drunk and it was pretty clear she was sober. I was trying to get to you. Trying to get myself to safety…then she heard you coming up the stairs and she kissed me. And I tried to get you to listen and you didn’t want to hear my side of the story and I got so mad because I was the one at fault and you come at me and say I’m cheating on you when we weren’t even together and I wanted to be your boyfriend so badly because god fucking dammit Lex, I think I’m in love with you and I think I have been for quite a while. I think the feelings started a lot longer than I realised and I miss you. And I care about you and Hannah more than anyone- fuck, Lex. Just…” he realised how angry he’d gotten and wiped his eyes, sniffling. “Sorry just…forget what I said, it’s not what I meant. But I can’t unpack the baggage you left at my place and I don’t know what’s in it but…but if you say I’m a bad person then I must be. So, I’ll leave you alone. Goodbye, Lex. Have a good one.” Feeling mildly confident, through his sadness, he sent the video. Then he switched his phone off and let himself cry silently into his pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a toy-store on the other side of Hatchetfield, Lex Foster was trying to keep it together. It had been inevitable her mother found her and Hannah and they went through everything again, but this time her mother had been sober. She’d grabbed Lex and pounded her against the wall, taking shards of smashed mirrors to Lex’s body. Hannah hid under the bed, luckily, so she hadn’t gotten hurt. After their mother had left, Lex had assured Hannah she was okay and gotten changed for work at Toy-Zone. She’d taken the work and clocked in only to meet a very concerned looking Frank Pricely.

“Alexandra? Where have you been for the past week?”

“None of my business, that’s where.” She’d said, keeping her walls up. She wasn’t making that mistake again. She walked to the back room where she dropped off her jacket and her backpack and worked to start stocking the toys behind the counter, like she did every shift, before logging in to her cash register. She felt a small twang of pain in her hip where she’d been affected badly that morning and moved to rub it. She could feel her manager’s eyes on her, and she sighed.

“There’s ten minutes until we open. You’re never this early.” Frank said, adjusting his glasses, looking the teenager up and down.

“So? People change.”

“It’s fact you hate your job here.”

“And I said people can change!”

“I just saw you hold your hip.”

“Sorry that I’m on my damn period!” She snapped and looked at him. “Frank, I’m fine! I haven’t been here because I’ve been sick! I’ve been really sick! And yet you have to question that because I’m a high school dropout? Did you think it was because I had a hangover every day last week? Well guess what, Frank! I partied hard last night and look where I am! Standing at a cash register with killer cramps so who is the more powerful person here now?! The high school dropout of the capitalist?!” Tension rose between them and he sighed.

“7 AM.” He said and she rolled her eyes, checking her phone. Soon, kids started to pile in, and she did her job.

Three and a half hours after her shift started, she noticed a message come through off of Ethan. She had to swallow her nerves when she noticed it was a video. She looked up. “Louise! Come on shift!” She shouted to one of the stock girls, working on one of the aisles. When her co-worker was at her station, she walked to the backroom and sat down, relief flooding her body with pressure lifting off her injuries. She plugged in her headphones and took a breath. She shut her eyes when she heard the video play and tried to force tears back when he heard him crying. She could tell that he was trying to stop his own tears but was to no avail. She listened to his words repeatedly, letting them sink into her mind. He hadn’t kissed back, he loved her, he hadn’t kissed her back, he loved her. Him not kissing his ex back had been the one thing she’d wanted to hear since the beginning, but the fact he _loved_ her was something else. She’d never been loved by anyone outside of Hannah. She took a breath and put her phone beside her, hitting record herself. 

“Thank you for apologising, Ethan, but I don’t know if I can forgive you quite yet. I’m about to go full poetic mode on you so be warned, and yes, I’m crying. But that’s irrelevant. I’m also at work but I don’t care either. You said you cared and that you missed me, too. And I’m well aware that since last night I did write too many mental notes about you for me to cling on to. And I went back to my caravan where the coffee was already out and that wasn’t even the worst. Do you know how badly you hurt me yesterday? The fact I called you baby when drunk me was speaking my sober thoughts. The fact I let myself fall for you as far as I did is embarrassing. I’ve never felt this way towards anyone except you. That’s the worst thing. I said everything I wanted to this morning to you and I’m glad I did. But you said you loved me. We have been doing what we have been doing for a month. We weren’t even dating. But I’m going to be honest. I want to be your girlfriend too. I let myself fall for you when I was still in school and I finally had you.” She paused. “Mom beat me again this morning. She didn’t get Hannah. I dropped Hannah off with Deb and Alice this morning so she’s safe. I, however, am not. My mom knows I’m back at the caravan and it’s your fault I’m back there. But you know what, Ethan? It kills me ‘cause I know we’ve run out of things we can say to each other about the topic. So, you tell me this. What am I now? What if I’m someone _I_ don’t want around? What if I’m someone you won’t talk about because you’re embarrassed you hooked up with a tramp like me. I don’t want the answers. I’ll get back to you when I have an answer. Sincerely, Lex.” She opened her eyes and sent the video before putting her head in her hands and letting her cry as quietly as possible. She heard the staff room door open soon after and she tried to keep herself collected but heard the cough of her manager. “What do you want, Frank.”

“I want you to go home and get some damn rest, that’s what I want.”

“Did you listen into my call?!” She said and looked up. This wasn’t her lowest point, but to those who didn’t know her may believe that it was.

“I couldn’t help myself-“

“You knew you could! You listened to me talking to Ethan! And you wonder why I don’t trust you!”

“Alexandra-“

“Lex.”

“Lex.” Frank said and looked at her. “Mind if I take a seat?” He took the silence of the younger girl as a yes. “You’re obviously injured. You’re obviously not on your period and your mental health is quite clearly not as good as it should be right now! I do care for my employees though it might not seem that I do. But I do, and you’re included. I know I often bring up the fact that you’re a high school dropout, but it’s mainly to convince myself that you aren’t a good employee. You’re amazing at a job you hate, and you have good intentions. Before you ask, I am fully aware you steal for your younger sisters. I see the tapes every night. I cover the costs for the toys. For this reason, I’m upping your pay raise to hopefully get you out of Hatchetfield and to get you the job you want to do instead of being a stock girl at Toy-Zone.”

Lex looked at her manager. She was shocked to see the truth in his eyes as he spoke. Her manager cared about her. It’s the reason she found herself hugging him. Her and Frank had always had a weird relationship of love/hate. But right now, he was talking to her like the father she never got. It’s why she let himself cry into him, and it’s why he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Soon, there was a phone call on the other side of the line and Lex pulled away. “Would you like me to go, Lex?”

She shook her head. “No can you…?” Frank nodded as she picked up. “I’ve got five minutes until my break’s up, Ethan.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Lex I miss you so badly and-“

“I miss you too, but we can’t do what we did if we’re both gonna spiral as hard as we did. The best option for us is to be friends.”

“Can I come and see you?”

“Now?”

“Kinda.”

“I have 5 minutes left of my break. And you can’t chat with me at the register either.”

“Fuck…” Ethan whispered. “It’s just…I get the feeling that you’ll never need me again and-“

“Maybe that’s for the better.” She said and went to hang up, but Frank put a hand on Lex’s shoulder. 

“Ethan Green?” He said as Lex handed the phone over to him.

“Who’s this?”

“This is Frank Pricely speaking. I’m Lex’s manager at Toy-Zone and I’ve heard a lot about you. If you want to figure yourselves out, because I can tell you both care for each other in an extreme amount, I suggest you get down here quickly. You have twenty minutes.” Frank hung up for Lex. He looked at her. “Get back to work. I’ll be outside the door if anything goes wrong.”

Lex nodded and stood up. “Thank you, Frank.”

“It’s never a problem, Alexandra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google james bay and tell me he isn't vampire connor murphy from DEH
> 
> ANYWAYS kudos and comments are appreciated as always!! I love you all and thanks for the support!


	7. To Be So Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Ethan have a very big heart to heart featuring Ethan confessing when he first gained a crush on Lex and Lex crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this at 8PM and finished at 1:03 AM!! Procrastination babey!! Anyways:
> 
> TWs featured in this chapter:  
> Slightly more detailed of the abuse Lex sustained by her mother in the previous chapter  
> Ethan's explanation of what "the blonde" did to him at the party
> 
> and the blonde doesn't have a name for a reason.

Hearing Lex allow him to explain himself meant the world to him, so he shot up, ignoring his head. He ran down the stairs and grabbed some aspirin, chewing on it as he grabbed a glass, filling it up with water. He tipped his head back and swallowed it as Oliver appeared at the doorway. “What happened to your hangover?” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Ethan turned to face his cousin. Without glasses, he looked similar to a naked mole rat, adorable, but very out of place.

“I rang Lex. I need to apologise to her, Olly. I fucked up. I fucked up bad. So I’m going to Toy-Zone, I’ll be half an hour at most.” He said and rushed forward, gently pushing past Oliver.

“So you’re gonna leave me alone? Ethan…what if your parents come back?”

“Trust me, Oliver. They won’t. Okay? They’re in _Canada_ and-“ he cut himself off, a hand flying to his mouth. Oliver backed away.

“Ethan do not throw up in front of me, or I will cry and-“

“Oliver, I won’t. I understand.” He said, much more silently. “I’ll see you later, okay? Message me if you need anything, and don’t go out without me. Hatchetfield is a dangerous place.” Ethan left before poking his head back round the door. “I stocked up on hot chocolate. Help yourself, and don’t let your blood sugar fall too low. I can’t be around today and I certainly can’t afford a trip to the hospital.” He heard his cousin chuckle and that gave Ethan a slot to leave. He shuddered as he sat in his car. It may be nearly mid day in the Summer, but it was certainly colder than what he’d anticipated. As well as the swirling dread combined with his migraine, he had a feeling today wasn’t going to go too well. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. It hadn’t been his fault, he hadn’t kissed back, and he just hoped Lex saw that from her perspective. He didn’t want to lose her. He….loved her. He sighed as he considered the thought to himself. He’d let himself fall in love and they’d been together for a month. It wasn’t like he’d ever get to tell her.

There were many things wrong with Ethan, and if Lex didn’t dump him for good after this, she surely would at some point. To him, Lex was a goddess. She was beautiful inside and out. Everything she did followed it’s purpose. She enjoyed jokes, she knew her boundaries, she knew what she wanted. She was an amazing sister to Hannah, and she was perfect. She radiated this natural glow in any light. Even if she’d just been out in a rain storm, she looked gorgeous. Though, she never saw it. But she was perfect. Every inch of her was beautiful. Her stick and poke tattoos she claimed had no meaning, but most definitely did, meant the world to her. She caught a small _E_ on her hand the other day. Logically, he’d asked her about it and she’d flushed and he’d grinned and kissed her cheek.

He wanted to go back to that day.

He pulled up at the Lakeside Mall, nausea still swirling in his stomach. He knew he shouldn’t have let himself fall in love, but he couldn’t help it. He hoped she didn’t blame him at all. He swallowed and walked through the doors, standing on the escalator, watching the bright red store coming into view. As he walked in, he felt weirdly at home. He didn’t want that feeling, but it was there. He walked straight up to the cash register and saw Lex’s boss. He cleared his throat to speak, shaking nervously, drawing attention to himself.

Frank looked up from the register to see the plaid-wearing teen and smirked. “I suppose you’d like to see Lex, wouldn’t you?”

“Uh, yeah, that’d be great if you could let me through…”

“Now you listen here, boy, you are in my store and Lex is one of my employees. If you hurt her, I have the right to remove you and ban you for life. I don’t care about your backstory or your family, I’m sure they’d be able to walk in here themselves. But I care for Lex more than I let on and I’m stronger than I look.”

“Alright, buddy. Where is she?” He asked and watched Frank roll his eyes before he pointed to the backdoor. Ethan flashed a grin before he approached the door and stepped inside.

* * *

Lex was sat on the couch. She was nervous, of course, but she’d get through it. If worst came to play, she’d never get back with Ethan and stay stuck in Hatchetfield, or maybe she wouldn’t, but she’d certainly lose Ethan. She really hoped what he said would be the truth. He makes her safe. He offers that sense of protection she so desperately needed. Even with him and how terrifying he looked, he was gentle with her. He’d stop and wait for her to adjust to him before he went on and she loved- no. She didn’t love him. You couldn’t fall in love when you’d been together for a month. No. She didn’t fall in love. Even though she had had the crush on him for much longer, you needed to be in a relationship to fall in love…right?

She could have cried again, but thankfully for her, the door creaked open. Half expecting it to be Frank, she glanced up. When she saw Ethan, paler than usual and swaying slightly, she froze. She didn’t want to be the first to speak, and he looked like he was about to throw up. “Hungover?” She asked, her voice lilting as she spoke. He nodded and looked down. She moved across the break-room couch and made room for her. “Then you’d better explain yourself.” Her voice shook, and even though she was close to whispering, her sadness shone through. She could hear Ethan take a breath before he started speaking.

“I met that girl a few years back in high school. We had a few one time things together, nothing major. She seemed to think I was her boyfriend when we never labelled each other. And…I officially ended it off with her when people were coming up to me asking if we were together. We weren’t. We never were. That was…”

“Two years ago.” Lex said quietly.

“Yeah…” Lex was hoping he wasn’t questioning why she knew the answer to that. In reality, that was when she gained the crush on him. She was relieved when she found out it was a hoax, but it left her shaken. She’d never adjusted to feelings very well. “So I told her, ‘we can’t do this anymore,’ and she had the audacity to tell me ‘you don’t blame me for fallin’ for a guy like you, Ethan. I wish you’d be mine because I’m already yours.’ So I switched up everything about me. Everyone liked the good kid in me, so I flipped everything around to the style I am now. I became a disappointment to my parents, I smoked in class….I gave up because I was sick of being sexualised. And that was until last year when we dropped out.” She could feel his eyes on her, so she looked back up. “So I had to keep babysittin’ my little cousin, I bought him here every so often if I could afford it or if he had money he wanted to spend…and I saw you.”

“Me?” She asked gently.

“Yeah, you. And it was last year…last July, actually. And the sun was beamin’ through the glass roof and you looked bored as shit…I didn’t think you’d know who I was, so I put my hood up, slammed the cash down…and my heart rate spiked up. And it made me nauseous. So as soon as you’d racked up the money, I dragged my cousin out, threw up in a trash can, and drove him home. Because, goddamit, I didn’t deal well with feelings at all.” He was silent for a few moments. “I still don’t. And it _sucks_ because I wanna be good to you and all…and then the party.”

“Yeah, I’d like an explanation for that.” She said, but her heart was speeding up now. He’d liked her since last year. He was being honest, she could tell. She wanted to move closer, but she was scared. Of course she was.

“She grabbed me away from you while you were at your weakest. I walked upstairs to get some air, to get away from the party…and she grabbed me. She took off my belt, she kept trying to get my shirt off…” She watched Ethan begin to shake and fold his arms across his chest, almost burying in on himself. “So I grabbed my flannel off the floor and tied it round my waist…she untied that too…and then she kissed me. She’d tried to….and she kissed me.” She could tell he tried to say the word, but couldn’t. “And the look in your eyes left me so scared because I thought it was my fault…and I hadn’t kissed back. And you were screamin’ at me…you were tellin’ me tat you were takin’ Hannah back to that godawful place. And what was I supposed to do? You wouldn’t listen’, and I began to get scared you were hurt…so I rang you. And…don’t blame the drunk caller in me, I wasn’t ready for this…I wasn’t ready for it all, the feelings. And…Lex, please, don’t blame me, darlin’, not even a little bit because I want to be your boyfriend.” He said and looked at her. “And I’m not lyin’. I’ll be the best person to you and Hannah goddamit, I’ll save up all my money and get us to California. I’m not givin’ up on us.”

Lex took a deep breath. Honesty dripped in his voice and she was shaking as well. “I…was away.” Lex started. “And I was hungover, and I got Hannah in the trailer, so I dropped our bags off as quietly as I could and tucked us both into bed. We’d woken up fairly early…” Lex swallowed and flinched as she recalled the memory in her mind, having to replay it. “And Hannah ducked under the bed when footsteps approached. And I didn’t move…it gave her full advantage. She grabbed me and she threw me against the wall. I punched her once. That’s all I could do. She grabbed my head and hit me against the wall so many times. On top of my migraine, I was suffering with this. And then she threw me into the mirror. She used the shards of glass on my skin, cutting my clothes. She ignored my pleas to stop. She said ‘I was selfish and that I’m just an arrogant son of a bitch.’ She showed no remorse. She left and I told Hannah I was fine. I got changed and came here.” She swallowed. “And I heard your call, and I miss you so much.” She looked him in the eye. “I could withstand the abuse before, but being in your arms every day for the past few weeks, feeling your touches, how you were so gentle, how you made me feel wanted…I didn’t crave it, I needed it. And I really hoped you were being honest and-“

“Look, I’m just Ethan okay? I’m Ethan, who can’t admit when he’s sorry. But I really am, Lex. I’m so sorry.”

“And I forgive you.” Lex said immediately afterwards, moving closer towards him. “But, just, for now, don’t call me ‘baby’ again. And I know you got your reasons as to why, but…for now, I know that you’re tryna be friends, I know you mean it. But don’t call me baby again because it’s hard for me to go home and, my God, it’s hard to be so lonely like this.”

“Lex, I understand. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. I just hope you see me in a little better light.” Ethan said and put a hand on her shoulder, tilting his head contently. “Do you think it’s easy? I don’t think you realise, but there are guys out there who were looking at the door to the back room, one of them growled at me when I was allowed in here. But I’m sorry to hear you got hurt and I’ll be the one to protect you next time I promise-“

“You’re just being of the jealous kind.” Lex said gently, a small smile appearing as well as several tears that had began to fall.

Ethan nodded. “But…I need to be honest with you. We might not go back to what we had last week but I’ve gotta tell you the truth. ‘Cause I miss the shape of your lips, your wit and I know that it’s just a trick being played on me by my mind and…this is it, so I’m sorry, because I know I screwed over your trust. But I know you’re lonely, and I know you’re hurting…but if you come back to mine with Hannah after your shift….I’ll be home. Me and Ollie, we’ll have a movie night or some dumb shit. Me and you. I’ll do whatever you want. We can be soft, we can be horny fuckin’ teenagers for all I care, we can take the car and go watch the sunset…I’ll go wherever you go. In a very non-stalkerish way. But Lex…” He took her hands. “You’re my world, my sun and my stars, and now I’ve gained your trust, I don’t wanna let you go. You’re my everything.” That seemed to strike something in Lex. She sobbed and buried her face in his chest, her body racking with sobs. He wrapped his arms round her and held her close, shushing her comfortingly. He rocked her against him, in hopes of calming her down. He’d seen her do it with Hannah during Hannah’s sensory overloads, so he tried it with her. To his surprise, it worked a treat. He kissed her hair. “Get your things and come home. To me. And bring Hannah, because I’d be devastated if you were hurt.” He pulled away and saw the teary smile he’d longed to see.

She was the one who leaned forward. She was the one who initiated the kiss, and he was the one who kissed back. This time he meant it, because he was in love with Lex Foster, and one day he’d tell her. One day he’d have a family with her, maybe. Him and Ollie joked about it, but Ethan thought about it a lot. He thought about their future, the four of them in California, Lex becoming a famous actress, Lex in a wedding dress, Lex comforting their baby at early hours in the morning… he couldn’t wait to see those scenes play out in real life. When they pulled away, she looked at her phone.

“I’ll be at your place in two hours. Now go, you bastard.”

Ethan grinned and got up, being wary of his migraine, nodding to Frank as he walked out the store. She’d forgiven him, and he’d gotten her back, whether they had the label or not, but he didn’t mind. She was his, and he was hers, and it was everything he could ask for and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a song fic, hence why the lyrics are literally iN the chapters. 
> 
> anyways, you guys, I have the ending planned out and I just had an idea for how I'm gonna approach She. It's certainly interesting and y'all are gonna be mad at me for the very last line of chapter 14!! I'm not sorry! 
> 
> Also poor Ethan,,, because that scene where he flashed forward to his future at the end? Yeah,,, is that foreshadowing or not? That's for ME to know and for YOU to find out after I write Chapter 14 (Fine Line)
> 
> anyway plz comment i would like to know ur opinions xoxo


	8. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a flashback into Ethan's past!!! And Lex goes badass and steals some shit and it's pretty fluffy at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs: Spiking drinks, mentions of death.

Ethan hopped back in his car and took a swig of water that he’d kept in the passenger seat and began the drive home, going the correct speed limit for once. He tried to ignore it, but it was unnoticeable, the growing feeling of dread in his stomach. Why? Why was it there? Originally, he’d thought it had been because of Lex, but it only grew more as he approached home. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Oliver was safe at home, and his parents didn’t come back until next month…unless…

He hadn’t parked the car quicker. He’d jumped up and slammed the door shut, fumbling to get the right key. He jammed it in the door and was met with the worst sound in the world; his cousin was crying. Ethan shook his head, growing nervous, as ran towards the sound. He pushed the door open and saw them. _Them._ His mother and father, crowding the younger teen. “Assholes! You weren’t supposed to be back until next month!”

“Well, your father finished his business needed in Canada. We came home.” His mother said as Oliver squeaked in pain, and from the corner of his eye, Ethan saw blood on the floor. “I never said he could stay here.”

“Why does it matter to you? You’ll be here for three days and fuck off to another continent!”

“Ah!” His mother scolded, approaching the taller teen and slapping him harshly across the face. “Do not speak to your mother like that!”

“Some mom you are! I had to raise myself!”

“I’m glad you did! Who would want a son like you?!” She said, and Ethan met her cold, grey eyes. He swallowed his pride. His parents had wanted him once. He remembered it distinctly. He remembered the times he’d curled up watching movies with his parents, he remembered all the times he was sick, and his mother would stay by his side. He wanted to go back.

_Nine in the morning and a man drops his kids off at school. Well, not all of them were his. One of them was Ethan’s younger cousin, Oliver, but he’d already gone inside. He watched his son try and squirm away, succeeding momentarily before he called out to him. “Ethan!” His father called as the nine-year-old skipped into the playground. “Aren’t you gonna say goodbye to your parents today?”_

_“Whoops! Sorry!” Ethan giggled and immediately ran back, his bag nearly slipping off of his shoulders, it far too big for the small kid. His father bent down and kissed his son’s cheek before ruffling his hair and letting him go. He stayed until he made sure Ethan was safe inside before he got in his car and drove to his office. But his head was everywhere but focusing on his family. He was thinking of her. Not his wife, someone else, someone special. The lady was special in the sense she had everyone falling for her, but lucky for him, he’d caught her eye._

_He filled out the forms up until his assistant came in. “Would you like anything, sir?” She asked, a polite smile on her face. He considered the offer and nodded._

_“Coffee.” He said and she nodded. It’s a weekly routine now. Every Friday, he sends his assistant for coffee in the afternoon around 1:32 acting like he knows what to do if he gets caught with…her. It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door. He didn’t need to answer before his desk was cleared and the blonde had pulled him on top of her. Though a short fling, it was enough to make her stick in her mind. And this had been going on for a year. She was married, yes, so was he. She had kids, yes, and so did he. However, both were stuck in a marriage where they wanted out but were both still married for the money. He’d cleared up any traces of evidence she was even there before his assistant came back._

_Later on in the day, he’d gone out drinking with some coworkers and friends, one being Gerald Monroe, and it had been him who’d bought up the conversation topic. “Tell us about your lover.” He’d said, leaning across the table. The term ‘lover’ had quite clearly been used in association with his wife, but they didn’t know about him and Linda. Nor would they find out. He only grinned as he imagined the smaller girl’s picturesque body, her blonde hair wild. That’s who he wanted, not his wife. “She,” he started, thinking of how to word it carefully so he didn’t get caught. “She lives in daydreams with me.” He paused again, taking a shot before continuing. “She’s the first one that I see in a crowd. She’s distinct, and I don’t know why because half the time lately she goes through these mood swings where I don’t know who she is.”_

_“She could be pregnant, buddy!” Gerald said and the group laughed, but he only hoped that it wasn’t true._

_Three years later, Ethan was twelve, and his father had signed up for the Hatchetfield Boating Society. His mother had found out about the affair. A bitter laugh filled the room and she was clearly drunk when she burst through into Ethan’s room. She grabbed Ethan and looked at him. “It’s your fault!” She shouted. “It’s your fault that he takes a boat out and tells everyone he imagines just sailing away! He imagines just going out and never returning and not telling his mates where abouts he’d be! And you wanna know why? He wouldn’t know what to say! To them, to me, to you! Your father is evil and doesn’t love me, but he certainly loves how she- how she manages-“ his mother hiccupped, and Ethan felt tears in his eyes, scared. “She lives in daydreams and you see, son, not with me! Because she’s the first one that I see when I check his phone and I don’t know why! I don’t know who she is! I don’t know where she is! But I’m gonna find her! I’m gonna pummel her to pieces, and if your father doesn’t grow up, it’s your fault.” And his mother left. To the twelve-year-old, he had no idea what had just happened, and he was shaking, unable to grip his pencil. He wished he understood. Maybe then he could resolve the problem._

_But it only got worse. It got worse over the course of the years after his mother found out about Linda. And by the time Ethan was 16, his mother was trying to seduce his father in any way she could. Sometimes the nights would end in sex, but only that. Sex and then fights. And if not sex, fights. And Ethan hardly slept. On top of that, his supposed ex wouldn’t leave him alone, though they’d never put a label on themselves. It made no sense. It made no sense at all and Ethan was sick of it. It’s why he’d confronted his parents. Surprisingly, it was the day he’d pierced his ear, the same day his ‘rebellious’ phase kicked in. He’d sat them down. They hadn’t been good parents to him anyway, not as if he could remember, not as if he cared. But he did care. He cared so badly. And right now, he wished he didn’t. “Look, guys-“_

_“Enough with the colloquial language, son.” His mother said, ignoring his father’s gaze. Ethan sighed._

_“Look, mother, father. Both of you, you’re together because each of you just lives for the memory of what you once had. And I know you’re probably wanting to try and fix your relationship, but dad’s having an affair with a woman who’s just in his head, and she sleeps in his-“_

_“Our.” His mother corrected again._

_“In your bed. And all the while, he plays pretend so he can create this façade he’s still in love with you, and you clearly aren’t that invested so you take it to the bedroom and you probably fuck and so-“_

_“Pretend?!” His mother gasped, exasperated. “What is this? Some kind of a joke? You, a sixteen-year-old boy, is lecturing his parents on relationship advice! As if he could ever care enough!”_

_“What I’m saying is you should probably get divorced-“ Ethan said before his parents looked at him._

_“Is that an earring?” His father asked, looking directly to the fresh piercing on his lobe. Ethan swallowed. “Answer me when I speak to you, is that an earring!?” His father asked, growing angrier by the second. Ethan’s confidence drained away, and he nodded. That had been the final point and also the first time Ethan had been in a one-sided fight where he was the victim. He’d had to clear up the blood, but his parents left the house for two weeks after that. By then, he’d dyed his hair darker, changed his outfit…he was smoking too. But they seemed to ignore him like everyone else. He wasn’t anyone to them. He was just a punchbag…_

And apparently his cousin was too.

And it snapped something inside of Ethan. He was a smart kid, he chose not to show it a lot, though. The pupils in his eyes narrowed and he stared his parents down. When he was nine and he and Ollie had been dropped off at school, he knew what happened in his dad’s office that day and why his blazer was so askew when he’d picked Ethan up. That was two rounds that day, and nothing else. Two rounds with Linda Monroe, no strings attached, just driven by lust. When he was twelve and his mother had grabbed his shoulders, screaming at him, he thought back to earlier in the day where he’d watched his father place his mother’s “meds” in the drink. Now, to a mature Ethan, he realised his mother had been drugged and hadn’t gotten over herself, and now it was Ethan’s time to strike back.

He grabbed his mother’s shoulders and shoved her to the floor. He ignored his mother’s screams at him as his hearing blurred. He was focused on his cousin. He tapped his father on the shoulder. When the man looked at his son, Ethan offered a strong punch to the face, knocking his father off of his cousin and away from him immediately. It didn’t stop him, though. With Oliver’s back now pressed against the couch, Ethan’s father began to crawl towards his cousin. Ethan shook his head and kicked his father’s stomach, winding him as a result. While his father was knocked down, he stood on his father’s chest and listened to the crack of ribs and his screams of agony before he called it a day. He didn’t care. He rang an ambulance and told them to put the bill under their names. Sure, it was karma, but at what cost? It wasn’t as if they’d die anyway, but that would be a plus side for society if that happened.

He crouched beside Oliver and looked at him, swinging an arm around his shoulders, helping him to his feet. He felt Oliver swaying with every step, and it was a miracle he’d gotten his cousin upstairs without either of the two getting hurt more. The ambulance came and Ethan pointed them in the direction of his father. When they were finally alone, Ethan grabbed some stuff from the bathroom and walked back to Oliver, who was sniffling on the bed, trying to get the blood off of his face himself.

“Hey, Ollie, let me do it.”

“But, you’re hungover!”

“It doesn’t matter.” He said and put some water on a cotton cloth, the best he could do for now. He gently cleaned the areas on his cousin’s face that had been stained. “Are your glasses okay?”

“Yeah, I think, and if not, I got contacts…”

Ethan smiled and continued to clean up. “Well, your glasses are okay, so don’t go wearing contacts yet okay? Your glasses make you look extremely adorable.” He said and carefully kissed his cousin’s forehead. He felt Oliver smile and looked at him. “Get some rest. There’ll be a surprise here when you wake up.”

Seeing Oliver’s eyes light up, he nodded furiously and buried under the covers, falling asleep nearly instantly. Ethan chuckled and stood up. Who cared if his parents died? Who cared at all, because he certainly didn’t? He flicked off the light for Ollie and went to get everything ready for when Lex and Hannah came home.

* * *

Lex prayed that her mother had stayed out all day and that Hannah hadn’t gotten hurt. Hannah had promised Lex she wouldn’t move from under the bed all day, but of course, sometimes the little girl got too excited about minor things, a shadow on the wall perhaps, so she may have come out of hiding. Ethan was the least of her worries now as she watched the clock, scanning toys endlessly until her shift ended. She hadn’t ran to the back room quicker and hung up her vest, grabbing her jacket. “Bye, Frank!” She called and ran down the escalator, heading to the trailer park, or in the direction of it. A cigarette lit, she could only hope she didn’t hear wails or screams of terror like she’d heard many a time. Ignoring her pounding headache that was the result of _her_ run in with her mother, she began to sprint to the trailer and to the bedroom. She looked in and realised she’d be able to climb in if she got Hannah’s attention. She noticed the curtains were open and she saw Hannah’s face peeping out from the bed. Lex grinned and Hannah’s eyes widened. Lex watched as she saw her little sister run to the window and open it, allowing Lex to climb in, a routine they’d practised many a time before. It gave Lex a chance to catch her breath. She placed her hands on Hannah’s shoulders.

“Is today a good day or a bad day?”

“Good. Played with the real Webby under the bed today. All day. Missed you.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No.” She said and hugged her sister. “Mama been out all day.”

Lex sighed a sigh of relief and hugged her little sister back. “Hey, I’m gonna make a good day a best day. I got a visit from Ethan at work today.” At the mention of Ethan’s name, Hannah pulled away and looked at her sister, hope clear in her eyes. “He’s letting us back in his home.”

Hannah squealed then, a squeal of delight, and began to flap her arms. Lex only laughed softly and picked up old clothes. While Hannah was occupied, she walked to the cupboard and grabbed their suitcases, stuffing the remaining clothes they owned in there. Then Lex had an idea. “Banana, stay here. Keep guard.” She said and ran to the kitchen with her open suitcase, grabbing all the alcohol bottles from under the kitchen sink and stuffing them in. Then, carrying the suitcase, which was much heavier now, she walked to her mother’s room. She used to play dress up all the time when she was a little girl, and she never had pretty dresses when she grew up so she stole her moms. That’s what she was gonna do. She swung open the closet doors and looked at the dresses, settling on…all of them. Her and her mom were the same size, clothes wise, so it wouldn’t be hard for Lex to fit. She grabbed them all, hangers included, and rolled them up, placing them in the case. She zipped it up and ran back. “Hannah, let’s go to Ethan.” She said. Hannah nodded, a small spider in her hands.

“Real Webby comin’ too.” Hannah grinned and Lex nodded. Safety was just around the corner for them, and nothing was getting in their way. She lifted Hannah out the window followed by Hannah’s small yellow suitcase.

“Okay, move out the way, ‘nana! This one’s heavy!” She said and lowered her own case out before she hopped out herself, closing the windows. She took Hannah’s hand. “To Ethan!” She said and watched Hannah repeat her words and her actions as the two walked away from the trailer park, the trailer park they’d never have to be near again.

On the walk back home, she watched her sister get fascinated with everything. The sun was setting by the time they were walking, and the sky was a bright watercolour of pinks, purples and yellows. Hannah was mesmerised nearly instantly, captured by it’s beauty. Lex ruffled her little sister’s hair to tease her, but she didn’t mind at all. She watched Hannah get mesmerised by the array of tulip colours they walked past, red, pink, purple, yellow. Hannah picked one and put it in her braids.

“What about me, banana? Do I get a flower?” Lex asked and Hannah stopped walking, tapping her chin. She looked around and gasped, rushing forward, causing Lex to pick up her pace to a run, which was hard with the weight of her case in her hand. Hannah had gone ahead, so by the time Lex had caught up, she was proudly holding a sunflower in her hands. She tucked it behind Lex’s ear and Lex smiled.

It wasn’t long after until they were both at Ethan’s house. Lex went to knock, but Hannah ran forward, tapping excitedly. The door opened to a grinning Ethan. “Welcome back, girls.” He said and Hannah hugged his waist. Ethan laughed gently and looked at Lex, his eyes moving down to her suitcase. “I know I said permanently, but _wow_.” He said as a joke and she rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, dork.” She said and kissed him. He pulled away after a little while and held a finger up to her.

“Give me a second…” He said, and she knew his game. He liked guessing her lip-gloss flavour, and she let him. “Orange?”

“Tangerine.” Lex said and walked inside. She heard Ethan’s annoyed, “how is there a difference?” as she tucked her hair behind her ear and made herself at home.

* * *

An hour later, Lex’s suitcase lay on Ethan’s bedroom floor, the bottles of alcohol in the refrigerator. He had his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close. He kissed her forehead. “I’m glad you came back, Lex.” He said tiredly and Lex smiled, eyes slowly fluttering shut.

“Me too, Ethan, me too.” She said and felt Ethan kiss her softly and she made some effort to kiss him back. She felt his smile.

“Get some rest, sunflower. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Lex fell asleep that night in the arms of the man she could grow to love, an amazing brother figure to Hannah, and an amazing cousin to Oliver. The best part was she hadn’t realised the pet name he’d given her until she saw the sunflower that Hannah had placed in her hair was in a small pot of water when she woke the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE, KISS IN THE KITCHEN LIKE IT'S A DANCE FLOOR-
> 
> anyways apparently there are 12 chapters?? And why do I keep posting these chapters at 1 am what is UP with that? Anyway I hope you enjoyed cause I enjoyed writing this chapter in particular!


	9. Sunflower Vol . 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lex's birthday. And there are multiple time skips, but that's it-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lex and ethan also have a fight btw and i don't remember writing half of this chapter!

When Ethan woke up the next day, he was immediately met with a soft punch from Lex. He winced at the sudden pain, having just opened his eyes. He couldn’t figure out what he’d done so he could only assume that she was leaving. Just at the thought, he got a spike of adrenaline and sat bolt upright. He looked at her, only to see his concerned look with her soft grin. “You bastard,” she said, and he looked at her confused.

“Lex, I-I don’t know what you mean…”

“You called me sunflower last night, and Hannah put a sunflower in my hair. You put it in the glass.”

Ethan’s eyes flickered from her to the glass and was met with relief. “Fuck, yeah, I forgot about that…” He said and lay back down. Lex looked at him and noticed the concern.

“Hey, Ethan?” She asked gently and rolled to lie on her side. He hummed and looked at her. “It’s okay, you know. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right by your side.” She said and kissed his cheek. He watched his smile appear again, even if it was small.

“If you’re gonna kiss me, you may as well do it properly.” Ethan said, partially joking. Lex rolled her eyes and grabbed his face.

“Bastard.” She said before she kissed him softly. She could feel him kissing her back and she smiled as she pulled away, pressing her forehead to his. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, and if you think you are then you’re a little bit dumb, huh?”

“I’m not dumb.” Ethan mumbled and kissed her forehead, holding her tightly.

“You are sometimes.”

“No, I’m not.” He said before he let her go, kicking back the covers and getting out of bed. “I am going to go and shower now.” He said and grabbed his clothes from the closet, another set of pyjamas, nothing too fancy.

“Alright, dumbass. Don’t be too long. I miss you!” Lex called as he disappeared to around the corner.

“Miss you too!” He called back, leaving Lex smiling in bed. Things had worked out just perfectly for the two. She was pretty damn grateful he was a sappy drunk caller, or else she’d probably dead, and Hannah would be in a worse place than ever. But no, she was back with Ethan and Ollie, the best place for her to be. And that was all she needed.

It had been ever since she was a little girl, she’d dreamt of this. Every little girl had wanted to be a princess and to find their own prince, whether the ‘prince’ be a girl or a boy, it didn’t matter. But Lex had always had this vision that one day, when she was in danger, there would be a guy who’d come and sweep her off her feet. He’d hold her in his arms and kiss her, giving her the world. He’d have dark hair and green eyes and the kindest smile around. And as for any young kid who was used to the stories, she wanted a _rich_ prince to rescue her. Then she met Ethan. Ethan Green who was paying out of his pockets with scraps, barely keeping alive, and that was the guy she fell for. Yet she didn’t regret a single thing. She sighed happily, and she must’ve gotten caught up in her daydream, for when she looked back, Ethan was up close to her. She jumped and scuttled back, nearly falling off the bed.

“Lex, did you hear what I said?”

“No, I didn’t!” She said and clutched her chest.

“My eyes.” Ethan repeated, grinning.

“What about them, asshole?”

“They’re greener today.”

“That’s what you want to tell me?!” She said, trying to stay mad at him, but failing. The two ended up laughing hard, and that’s what made it special.

However, it was soon approaching August 18th, which was Lex’s birthday, where she was turning 18, _finally,_ and Ethan was determined to make it the best day he could. He was at the store with Ollie and Hannah. It was the first major celebration he was experiencing with Lex, and he had no idea what to get her. He had limited money, so he had to keep presents to the minimum, but it was lucky that Hannah had agreed to go with him. Ollie hadn’t wanted to be alone, not after last time, so they all took a journey to the Lakeside Mall.

“Now, remember, we have three hours before Lex gets home. It’s her birthday, so I’ll be damned if any of you spoil this for both me and her.”

“Don’t worry, E. We wouldn’t spoil it for you. We’re not _that_ bad.” Oliver said, holding Hannah’s hand. Ethan rolled his eyes.

“You are terrible at keeping secrets, Ollie.” Ethan said, causing Hannah to giggle. The two teens looked to the younger girl. “And would you care to tell us why you’re laughin’?” Ethan asked, folding his arms, looking at Hannah.

“Webby say we go to that store.” She said and pointed to a bright yellow store. “Sunflowers.”

Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled. “Well, if Webby says so, then we’d better.”

Together, the three made their way toward the store. Ethan immediately knew why Hannah had told him to come in this direction. It was a jewellery store. Lex had continuously told him how much she wanted a new set of jewellery, just to make herself feel pretty, but they both knew she couldn’t afford it. Lucky for her, her birthday was right around the corner, and he was gonna spoil the shit out of her. That was his goal and also the thing he had his heart set on. He had his heart set on making Lex’s dreams come true, and he’d make sure she got it if it were the last thing he did.

They’d barely stepped foot in the store before Hannah grabbed Ethan’s arm and dragged him in the direction of a case. She pointed to a matching set of earrings, a ring, and a necklace, golden in colour with black detailing. “Sunflower.” Hannah repeated and looked up to him. Ethan nodded and smiled, already knowing it was perfect. Since calling Lex ‘Sunflower,’ the nickname had stuck. He thought this would be the perfect gift to represent her. The best thing was that the gift was in budget as well. He hailed an assistant over, and soon the gift was his.

He got home that day and wrapped up the gift. The next couple of days sped around and Ethan was woken up by Lex, who was grinning. “I’m a fucking adult!” She declared. Ethan smiled tiredly and pulled her back down, eyes blurry from just waking up.

“I know you are, babe, but gimme a moment.” He said and kissed her cheek, burying into her hair. She relaxed into him and kissed his cheek. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“Thank you.” She said and kissed his jaw.

“How long have you been awake?”

“A couple of hours at most. Not too long.” She shrugged and Ethan looked at her before he yawned. “Come on! Me, Hannah and Ollie have been waiting for hours!”

Ethan chuckled and sat up, stretching. “Come on then.”

Soon, they were downstairs, and Lex was curled against him. She got to his present and smiled as she opened the card. “To, Lexi. You’re the best thing to happen to me and I want you more than a melody. So, Lexi, will you let me inside because I wish I could get to know you, my sunflower, with her walls down- you bastard!” She said and punched his arm jokingly. He smiled and kissed her cheek as she opened the gift. It wasn’t long before she was practically on top of him, kissing him passionately. “You, Ethan Green, are the best.”

“Hardly, but I try to be.” He said and pointed to the present. “Sunflowers.”

“Sometimes, Ethan, you need to keep sunflowers-“ Lex paused to laugh. “Keep it sweet in your memory.”

Ethan looked over to her and gazed into her dark brown eyes. He took in the beauty of her, how her hair had fallen to shape her face and enhance all her perfect features. How her smile made her eyes glow. How there was a soft blush on her face. He felt the word slip. “I love-“ he caught himself. “I love to talk about the sunflowers with _you_ , though.”

Lex laughed again. “What was that? Ethan Green? Lying? Again.2

“It wasn’t a lie!” He huffed. “I was just tongue tied is all!” Ethan said, rubbing the back of his neck, and Lex rolled her eyes, but took to burying into his side.

* * *

It was like that for a little while. After Ethan’s slip up, he took to speaking a lot less around Lex. Though it was unintentional, he was sure she didn’t love him. Why should he say it if it was one sided? It was currently his biggest fear. If he slipped up and told Lex that he loved her, that would be the endgame. Him and Lex would be over. She’d had a bad day and she needed someone for her. They were in bed, Ethan with an arm around Lex, and the two of them on their phones before he heard her sigh. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her. “Honey? What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Ethan it’s nothing…”

“Well, it’s gotta be something bad for you to be like this.”

“Ethan, I said it’s nothing!” She said and pulled away from him, tucking her arms into her body, enclosing herself in on the world.

“Lex…” He said softly and put his phone down. “Talk to me. It’s what I’m here for.”

“Well, it’s not as if you bother to talk to me!” She said and moved further away from him.

“What do you mean?”

“Ethan, don’t play fucking dumb!” She said and looked at him. “Don’t think that after on my birthday I haven’t noticed that you speak to me much less than usual! And you were always the one to say that relationships require talking! So, what are we, Ethan? While I’m lying in your bed, you seem to ignore me! Why is this finally the first time you acknowledge who I am?!”

Ethan bit his cheek and looked away from her. “I’m really sorry and I don’t wanna make you feel bad-“

“Well, it’s a little too late for that, isn’t it?!”

“But I’ve been trying hard not to talk to you in fear I’d slip up and say something I shouldn’t. It isn’t anything bad, don’t worry it’s….a step in our relationship I’m not willing to take.”

“I couldn’t care less about what you said on my birthday or what it means! I’d rather you slip up and say it then just hide from me!”

“I’m not hiding from you, I’m right here and I want to help!”

“I don’t need help, especially if it’s coming for you!” The two sat in silence for a little while before she looked at him again. Neither had intended to fall into silence, the aura was just tense and the two didn’t want to further the fight. “I had a run in with my mom.” Lex said, her voice quiet. “And you hit a sore spot, and I know it’s not your fault and-“

“She hurt you?” He asked and, after a little while, she pulled her sleeve down to show a red mark on her arm. “Is that all she did?” He said, carefully placing the back of his hand on the mark and she nodded, wincing at the feeling.

“She grabbed my arm and tried to drag me back. So, I fought her and….”

“Hey.” He said and wrapped his arm back around her, moving her sleeve back on her shoulder. “Hey, I’m sorry for fighting with you okay? And I’m sorry of being a douchebag of a boyfriend as well.”

“No, no. I’m sorry, I should have bought it up sooner, it’s not your fault.” She said and leaned against him. “And by the way, I didn’t know what you were gonna say on my birthday. I’m not gonna pressure you to tell me either.”

Ethan smiled gently and kissed her hair. “My sunflower.”

“Hey Ethan?” She asked, looking back up to him with tired, tearful eyes. “Can we have sex?”

Ethan looked at her again and shrugged. “Go get ready for bed and I’ll consider it.”

He watched the bright smile appear on Lex’s face as she raced out of bed. He watched her leave the bedroom, and head downstairs to the kitchen. He smiled and got out of bed, kicking back the covers and following her down. When he approached her, she was grabbing a glass of water. She had her toothbrush in her mouth, and he smiled as he wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing up against her. “I couldn’t wait.” He said and kissed her cheek. “I couldn’t want you any more right now, babe. I couldn’t want you any more tonight.”

Lex turned to look at her, a wondering headshake, curious as to his boundaries, and her eyes, that were growing tired, were beginning to be the death of Ethan. “Simp.” Lex said, a mouth full of toothpaste, and she turned back around, spitting the toothpaste out. Even then, Ethan clung on to her. He felt her press more against him and he lifted her on to the counter.

“You know, I don’t even know what a simp is.” Ethan said, running to close the kitchen door. She smiled and dropped her shirt off.

“It’s you, that’s what it is, babe.”

Ethan laughed and walked back, holding her gently and kissing her softly. “Before I got to know you, when we were in high school, do you know how badly I wanted this to be me?”

“Oh, shut up and fuck me.” She said and pulled him closer.

That night, they were lay in bed, and Lex was still awake. She was wrapped up in Ethan’s arms, where she wanted to be. She looked over her shoulder, and even in the dark, she could see his smile. The time read around 2 AM and something wasn’t settling right with her. She turned so she wasn’t the little spoon and instead facing him. She cupped his cheek and kissed his jaw. She then moved her hand to clutch the sunflower-shaped charm on her necklace and she closed her eyes. She hoped that her gut was telling her wrong. She wouldn’t tell Ethan. She couldn’t.

* * *

And even more throughout the passing months, she let him inside, she let him get to know her. And before she knew it, it was the end of October and Frank had dropped the news on her that she’d be working the Black Friday shift. Her and Frank alone. She got home and dropped on the couch to see Ethan’s smiling face. “Good evening, beautiful.”

“Ethan, I’m not in the mood.” She said. “Me and Frank are working the Black Friday shift alone. And you know those dolls that are supposed to come out on Black Friday?”

“The Tickle-Me Wigglys?” He asked, crossing his arms and sitting beside her. “The ones that have been advertised non-stop since yesterday morning? I’m familiar.” He said and wrapped his arm around her,

“Yeah? Well, because of the already high demand regarding the adults, it’ll meant that if I can grab my hands on one of them and we put it up for sale….”

“California?” He asked, looking at her. She looked up to him and nodded.

“Cali-fucking-fornia.” She said and kissed his jaw, feeling his grin spread wider.

“Sunflower, we’re finally getting out of here. Finally.”

“At the end of November, we’ll be in Cali for Christmas. Me, you, banana and Ollie. We’re gonna be okay.”

“Damn fuckin’ right, we will.” Ethan said as Lex curled up beside her.

“You know this means you’re gonna have to take Hannah to see that new Santa movie that’s comin’ out, right?”

“I’m choosing to ignore you now.” He said and Lex laughed.

Together they knew they’d get out of Hatchetfield. They’d get out and they’d be in Cali…and Lex could forget about the feeling that her gut was telling her. California was home, and home was where they were heading, and nobody would ever harm them again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *millie bobby brown noises* OoOoO yOu May SaY i'm A dReAMERrRr
> 
> Anyways what are your theories as to the 'gut instinct' Lex is currently experiencing? I've had the idea since M A R C H.


	10. Canyon Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex opens up to Ethan about the true reason she wants to go to California.

The next week, Ethan was out at the store with Hannah, getting craft supplies. Lex hadn’t felt well so he suggested that him and Hannah go. He’d rang Frank to say that she wouldn’t be at work that day, and now they were at the craft store. “What does Lex even want this for?”

“Scrapbooking.” Hannah said, looking through the various different amounts of binders.

“Scrapbooking?” Ethan asked and crossed his arms, looking at her. “Whatever the _fuck_ for?!”

“California.” She said and grabbed one, a smooth yellow one that felt similar to cardboard. “Lexi wants binder.”

“Just one?” He asked and Hannah shook her head. She kept looking at each individual binder before she picked up three more. A green one, a red one and a blue one. She passed them to Ethan. “Banana, I don’t think we need four-“

“Me, you, Lexi, Ollie.” She said and simply turned around, heading toward the other section where there were colouring pens. Ethan rolled his eyes and followed her.

“Hannah, please keep in mind the amount of money we have.” He said and looked to see her holding fifty dollars in her hand. Ethan was, needless to say, astounded. “Where did you get fifty bucks from?”

“Lexi.” She said and continued walking. Ethan sighed. He’d told Lex to keep her money to herself, but of course she hadn’t listened. Lex was just as stubborn as Ethan sometimes, and it claimed to be impossible to get anywhere when the two fought over money. It lead to having more money than initially budgeted, which sucked. But Ethan wasn’t gonna fight with Lex today. She said she hadn’t been feeling well when she woke up. She was tucked up in her dressing gown, cuddled into his side, and she was surprisingly pale. With no temperature, it left Ethan stumped, so he told Lex not to come with them and to rest.

“Your sister can prove to be a real nightmare sometimes.” Ethan said, continuing to follow the young girl, who knew her way around the store too well.

“You love her?” She asked, stopping to look at different colouring pens. The question took Ethan by shock. He knew the answer, but what if Hannah told Lex? He certainly wasn’t ready to tell her himself, so why should he tell her younger sister?

“Hannah-“

“Won’t tell. Webby say. Love, California.” She hummed and grabbed some pens, heading towards a section with old magazines. Ethan only sighed.

“Love is very hard to understand. And you can’t tell Lex, but I think I do love her. I think I have for a little while, but it’s too early to tell her okay? I wanna tell her myself.” He said and opened a magazine, flicking through it. He crouched down to Hannah’s height and showed her. “Are these good enough pictures?” He watched Hannah’s eyes slowly move over each photo before she offered a sharp nod.

“Won’t tell Lexi. Webby and me keep good secrets.” She said a few more magazines. “Check out?”

“Check out.” Ethan confirmed and managed to get to the checkouts without tripping over with the amount of items in his arms. Luckily for him, the total didn’t come up to too much and they were back walking home. The reason they were walking instead of taking Ethan’s car was because he’d put the car in the garage to get it fixed up. He’d already payed, and now he was _broke_ broke. The car had cost over $1000 to get it touched up, and Ethan had considered buying a new car there and then, but he chose against it and coughed up the cash. He kept Hannah close to him as they crossed busy streets and moved her away from larger crowds before they got home. He sighed when they walked up to his front door. He put the bags on the floor and got his key out of his pocket, unlocking the front door and stepping inside. “Guys? We’re home!”

* * *

Lex wasn’t well. Not today, and it was only making her more nervous. She didn’t want to think about the speculation, it was always there. But right now, she’d done her research, and it was too early. So the fact she was nauseous was down to anxiety. She knew it was. It couldn’t be anything else. It was either that, or Ethan’s cooking had poisoned her, and she highly doubted that was the case. Oliver had came in to check on her a couple times and she’d only smiled and nodded. She understood he was emetophobic so she didn’t want to keep him around her for too long in case she did end up throwing up. It was only lucky that she hadn’t. By the time Ethan got home, she was sitting on the couch, a Netflix show on, and she was still in her dressing gown and pyjamas. She hadn’t bothered trying to look pretty. She didn’t feel it, so why should she look it? That was her logic, but there was one person who always saw the beauty inside of her and that was her boyfriend. 2

When she heard his call from the front door, she didn’t bother moving and only waited for him to find her, which didn’t take long. She heard the living room door open and the distant running of Hannah’s feet going upstairs. She looked to the door and smiled. “Hey.” She said, her voice slightly hoarse.

“I see you felt well enough to get out of bed.” He said and bought himself and the bags over to the couch. He sat down, and she immediately moved to lean against him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair.

“I wanted a drink…” She mumbled and she felt Ethan sigh. “What?”

“Oliver could have gotten you the drink.”

“One, Oliver isn’t my slave, two, I feel better than I did earlier. Three, I took some medication. I’m not confided to the bedroom, though I bet you wish I was.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and shook his head, but couldn’t resist the smile. “I hate you so much sometimes.”

“I hate you too.” Lex said and kissed his jaw as Hannah came running back down with Oliver. “Hannah, what did we say about running in the house?”

“Sorry!” She giggled. “Lexi okay.” Hannah said and pulled Oliver into the room. 

“Lex… you aren’t gonna…?” Oliver asked, looking to Lex for the answer.

She shook her head. “I won’t throw up.” She watched him instantly relax and smiled, nodding.

“Okay, glad you feel better.” He said as Hannah rushed over to Ethan, tugging his sleeve.

“California!” She said and Ethan nodded.

“Let’s go push the table closer so Lex doesn’t have to move. How about that?”

Hannah nodded and rushed to behind the coffee table, and with Ethan’s help, it was soon pushed to the couch where Lex was sitting. Hannah tipped her bag upside down and let everything fall on to it. Ethan did the same, passing the binders around.

“What’s this for?” Lex asked, looking at her own. Ethan smiled.

“Hannah wanted us to start building ideas for California. So, we went to the craft store, got a few things and some old magazines for us to get the idea of our picture perfect Cali lives.”

Lex immediately smiled and kissed his cheek and got to work, flicking through magazines and building her binder up, as well as Oliver and Hannah. Ethan picked up one and looked at the images.

“In these magazines, California isn’t really looking up to what you make it to be, babe.”

Lex chuckled. “That’s because you gotta see it to believe it, E. The sky never looked so blue when me and Hannah went there when we were younger. Well, we made a stop in Cali before heading home. It was a vacation kinda thing. But it was still so hard to leave it. We never went back.” She paused. “That’s what I always do.”

“What do you always do?” Ethan asked and looked at her.

“Leave and never return.” Lex fell silent before she spoke up again. “So I keep thinking back to those times. I remember, when I was a little girl, before my dad….” She went quiet again. Ethan knew how difficult it was for her to discuss her childhood with him, and he never made her, so she continued. “The Grand Canyon is in Arizona, but dad never let that stop him. And he always used to hold me close when we slept in the back of the car and he’d say ‘look, A, the canyon moon.’”

“Your nickname used to be A?”

“You have no permission to use it at all.” She said and stared daggers at Ethan before she sighed. “Then, of course, he ran off. But I never stop thinking about it. A time under the canyon moon.”

“Moon,” Hannah said distantly. Lex smiled and nodded.

“The moon was super pretty that day.” She said. “I remember it so clearly. The world was happy waiting for me, that was what dad used to say.” She said. “That the world would wait for me. And we were in the back of the car and he drove us back to the hotel where the doors- yellow. Ethan, the doors to the hotel were yellow. They were broken _and_ blue as well. I can’t really remember anything else from that day.” She sighed. “There was also a super cool maid, her name was Jenny. And she walked into our hotel room and I heard Jenny saying ‘go get the kids from school!’ It was obviously intended for someone else, but dad woke up and she apologised and left. It was only me and my dad back then….and I keep thinking back to a time under the canyon moon.” She paused again and looked at him. “I miss him.”

“Your dad?”

Lex nodded. She made herself more comfortable. “Me and Hannah are half siblings. We knew that for quite a while. Mom made it pretty clear. She used to scream that Hannah was a mistake, and if she could have paid for an abortion she would’ve. But my dad…he was a great guy. The memories I can remember were of him being amazing. He used to get the majority of the custody of me and I only had to see my mom on weekends. So he used to take me to parks with some other guys sometimes. He had the coolest hair. But then he took my hands when I was little and he said to me…he said, ‘A, I’ll be gone too long from you for you to stay here okay? So I need to take you back to your mom now.’ It was the first time I ever felt heartbreak.” She said. “So he took me home and he came inside the caravan and I ran to my room, getting into bed, and I just looked up, tears in my eyes. He wouldn’t tell me where he went, at all, but he found me staring at the ceiling. He crouched beside my bed and he told me, he told me ‘two weeks and I’ll be home.’”

“He didn’t come back though, did he?” Ethan asked gently, shutting the magazine, enabling all his attention to go to Lex.

She shook her head. “But he told me that he could carry the feeling of my love around the world through him. Through Paris, all through Rome, that’s what he used to tell me. Then he vanished. It’s been 14 years since I last saw him, and I’m still thinking back to a time under the canyon moon where he’d tuck me under my arm and make sure I was safe. We used to watch the sunsets and…that’s home for me. And I never thought I’d go back to Cali, and then we got together and you had the same crazy dream as I did and…I’m going home in less than a month and we’ll be a family before Christmas.” She said. “I can’t wait for the 36 hour journey there. A one way ticket with no return.”

Ethan smiled and kissed her cheek. “Okay, okay. Quick pause in conversation, but it’s far too quiet. Mind me puttin’ some music on?” He asked and Lex shrugged.

“Go ahead, babe.” As soon as Ethan pulled up his playlist, Lex looked at the songs and scoffed. “You have the worst taste in music I’ve ever seen.” She declared and pulled up her own playlist and playing it. Hannah immediately began to rock to the sides as a form of dance and Ethan smiled.

“You always play songs I’ve never heard, why?”

She shrugged playfully. “An old lover’s hippie music is what I was bought up on.“ She said and continued cutting out pictures. Occasionally, he’d catch her lip syncing along to the song, but apart from that, she pretended not to know the words. And sitting there together, they could both tell that they’d make it to California. It was Lex’s dream, and Ethan was going to live it out with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gets up close to the mic* I know who Lex's dad is going to be for the sake of the series and I also have a sequel planned but shh I didn't tell you-


	11. Treat People With Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distance between Canyon Moon and Fine Line - the lead to Black Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hated writing this chapter so much, but i hope u enjoy this piece of shit short ass chapter xoxo

The week after, they’d found a place and were talking

* * *

to the owner. It was affordable and by the coast, meaning they were metres away from the beach. Hannah had never had the privilege of even seeing the sea before, so this meant a lot to everyone. This was Lex’s dream coming true right before her eyes. It had been Ethan with the idea to start searching for houses early when they were lay in bed. She’d been cuddled against his chest and he was running his hands through her hair. “You know what, Lex?” He said. “Maybe, right now, we can find a place that makes us feel good in California, right now.”

“Babe, you’re delirious.” She chuckled. “We’ll search tomorrow.”

“And the people in Cali, yeah? We can treat people with kindness over there. We can make banana feel good. We’ll find a place to feel good about ourselves.” He’d said softly, and she’d kissed his jaw, telling him to sleep.

Directly, the next morning, she woke up to see Ethan scrolling on his phone. She glanced over and noticed what he was searching. “You started without me?” She grumbled, clearly still asleep. He put his index finger up and held it to the side to silence her.

“I got a good feelin’ about this one babe.” He said, showing her the pictures. “It’s affordable to buy, not just to rent.” Lex took his phone off of him and looked at it. It was the house of her dreams and cheap. Her eyes widened. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! I’m just…takin’ it all in…” She said and swiped. “And it’s by the sea so we can take Hannah and she can go all floatin’ up in the water like she’s always wanted to, and she can be dreamin’ while she does it.”

“Or, in my case, I’m totally droppin’ Ollie into the deep end.” He said and the two smiled. “Imagine being there, Lex. It’ll be amazing, and, if we’re here long enough,” he said, gesturing to his phone. “They’ll sing a song.”

“You are still delirious.”

“Yeah, my attempt at being poetic failed. But they’ll praise us and finally, finally, we’ll belong.”

It was soon two weeks until Black Friday, and Frank was quite clearly giving Lex a hard time. Still, she refused to let it get to her. She walked in from work and dumped her bag on the ground, collapsing on to the couch. “You okay?” Ethan asked, looking over at her. She nodded.

“Yep. I’m just sick of givin’ second chances to people who feel like I have all the answers. Well, I don’t need all the answers but…” She sighed and looked at him. “Did you put the bidding up for the Wiggly yet?”

“I did it this morning. And I’ve got a real good feelin’ in my skin.” Ethan said. “This doll is gonna change our fuckin’ life, Lexi, and I just keep on dancin’.”

“Stop trying to be poetic.” She laughed.

“Okay, I’m super excited to get out of this shit hole. So is Ollie. We packed our things today. It’s all gonna work out. We know it will. And if we’re here long enough, in Hatchetfield, we’ll see it’s all for us when we get to Cali, and we’ll belong.” He grinned and moved over to gently kiss her. He cupped her cheek and let her kiss him back.

* * *

The next week went really slowly. Lex was beginning to get more antsy and they couldn’t do anything about it. “Stupid fucking doll with the stupid fucking money that’s gonna get us to California and it’s just another day that’s passed and-“

“Lex.” Ethan laughed gently and hugged her. “I know you’re scared of the unknown. I know you’re scared that as soon as we leave Hatchetfield, our friends all pass away and leave us for good, but everything happens for a reason, and it’s okay.”

“It’s okay?” Lex asked and looked at him as he nodded.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s okay.” She mumbled and lay against his chest.

* * *

Before long, it was Black Friday. Hannah wasn’t doing well, but Lex still went in to work leaving Hannah in Ethan’s care, and though he was the kindest person in the world, he was irked and wanted to get out of Hatchetfield. He hated being stuck, but he had to stay here for a few more hours.

Almost by chance, the notification came through on his phone. He laughed when he read the number and jumped up. “Hannah! Ollie! Get your things! We’re gonna go see Lex! As soon as her shift ends, we’re going to Cali-fucking-fornia!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thing is TPWK is a really good song. ANYWAY reminder that you should ALL be treating people with kindness in the middle of this pandemic.


	12. Fine Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Black Friday and the hot ticket question is:  
> 1\. do they make it to california  
> 2\. what is lex's "gut instinct"  
> 3\. does ethan die
> 
> All will be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fully aware they get $7000 from the doll, but it's also my book and it's also my rules and also an AU WOWOWOOOWO

Lex what at work. She’d be joking if she said she wasn’t hating every second of it. Frank was on her tail again, claiming she wasn’t putting in the effort for customers, again. If only he knew about the stunt she was about to pull. When she saw the delivery guy for the Wiggly’s eyeing her up and down, she knew she’d be uncomfortable, but when he said, ‘hello, naughty list,’ and Frank did nothing about it except hug the box of Wiggly’s because he is a capitalist _prick…_ she began to get more annoyed.

“Alexandra, today is the most important day of your life. For once, _please_ put a price on emotion.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?!” She asked him and he rolled his eyes.

“Rain check your attitude. You’re snippy to customers, your no-good boyfriend is always hanging around, you’d think a high school dropout with a record would be _thankful_ for a job!” He said. “Now, I’ll be getting back to managing my stores, I want those dolls behind the counters before we open.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Frank.” Lex rolled her eyes, waiting until the song Frank was singing became fainter and fainter until it was entirely gone. She glanced the box and then to her bag, grabbing the pocketknife from her pocket. She cut the tape and lifted the flaps of the box, opening them up. Inside were 850 green dolls, each measuring 12 inches high, and they all seemed to be staring at her. She picked the top doll up off the top, mumbling a “we’ll see who’s laughing by the end of the day, we’ll see who’s laughin’.” She held the doll in her arms and smiled as she examined it, fascinated by the creation. “Hi, Wiggly, I’m Lex.” She said, tilting her head.

“ _Tickle my belly-well!”_ The doll seemed to say, so Lex did. The doll appeared to laugh, before saying, _“that tickles!”_

Lex shook her head, uttering “cute” before she opened up the bag, stuffing the doll inside. She shut it tight and swung it over her shoulders, going inside to start her shift, not noticing Ethan, who was creeping up behind her.

“Excuse me, miss, I was looking for something to buy for my girlfriends little sister for Christmas, we’re planning on going to California today, do you have any idea where the best toy store in Hatchetfield would be?” Ethan said, grinning, noticing that Lex had jumped. He continued watching the anger in Lex’s eyes as she slowly turned around.

“Never, _ever_ , scare me like that again, Ethan Green.” She huffed and shoved him, unable to hide her smile for much longer. “What are you even doing here? I go on shift in like a few minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He said and crossed his arms. “But I got somethin’ you’re gonna want to see-“

“Ethan did you leave my sister at home alone? Or is Ollie with her?” She asked him, eyes frantically searching for her younger sister. He smiled before he sighed.

“She’s right over here, both of them are, but I gotta warn ya. Hannah’s being a little _snot_ today, uh-Hannah!” He called and went to go and get Lex’s little sister. He appeared around the corner with Hannah holding his hand, Oliver following close behind. “Do I gotta put a leash on you? Like a dog…or Oliver.”

“That’s rude.” Oliver said and smiled at Lex. “Hi, Lex.”

“Hey, Ollie.” Lex smiled and walked over to Hannah, who was sat on a bench outside of the back room by Toy-Zone. “Hey, banana. Is today a good day or a bad day?”

“Bad day.” Hannah said, shaking her head. Lex frowned as Ethan grabbed Oliver’s hand and dragged him to the steps, Ethan lighting a cigarette.

“Well, I don’t know who told you that because… you know my backpack? The one with the pins on it? Well, today, you get to wear it!” She said, trying to put the bag on Hannah, but Hannah fought the straps.

“No!” Hannah whined and threw the bag to the floor.

“It’s been this, _all_ day.” Ethan said, inhaling the cigarette. Lex rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s quip and looked at Hannah.

“Well, why don’t you want to wear my backpack?”

“I’m not supposed to.”

“Who told you that you aren’t supposed to?” She said gently, and Hannah looked at Lex. She stayed quiet for a few seconds before she spoke.

“Webby.” She heard Ethan groan, and she turned to look at him.

“Great, now we gotta talk to the spider from outer space.” He said, sliding his pack of cigarettes back in his jacket pocket. Lex sighed as well then and picked up her bag.

“Come on, Hannah, I don’t have time for this!” She said, starting to get annoyed with her little sister. She never usually did, but she was stressed, and Hannah not cooperating was even worse.

“No!” Hannah cried and Ethan jumped up, walking toward her.

“Okay, let me try, let me try.” He said, holding the cigarette between his teeth as he pulled a hat out from the flannel that was tied around his waist. This gave Lex a chance to go and sit by Ollie. She zoned out as she sat down, feeling Ollie nudge his side.

“You gonna tell him?” Ollie asked gently and Lex sighed.

“When we’re on our way to Cali, I can’t tell him now.” She said, before she heard Ethan come up with some elaborate story to calm Hannah down. Lex sniggered and she watched Ethan slowly turn around looking at her, shaking his head in a disappointed manner.

“Don’t you fuckin’ laugh, Lex.” He said, and Lex couldn’t help but smile. He resumed his story and Oliver returned to talking to her.

“Lex, you gotta tell him.”

“I know, I know…but I want him to be there when I do it, you know? I don’t think I can go through this alone.”

“And I’ve got your back, and me and Hannah can support you along the way, but it’s Ethan’s-“

“Babe?” He asked her. She hummed and looked up to see Hannah wearing their old school’s logo in the form of a cap. “Magic hat.” He said proudly and walked back over to her. Lex stood up and let him wrap his arms around her waist.

“Ethan Green, you are the light of my life, but _man,_ I can hate you sometimes.”

“That’s a lie.” He said and kissed her hair.

“Okay, okay. So, listen. I got the doll; do we have any news with the buyer?”

“Oh, yeah. About that.” He said, casually. She began to get suspicious. “There’s been a little complication.”

“Shit.” She said and pulled away, looking at him.

“So, you know how we originally settled on $500? Well, soon, word got out about the sale and suddenly there’s a fuckin’ bidding war for this thing, and we got someone willin’ to pay 7.” He said and watched the words click in Lex’s mind.

“700 for a doll?” She laughed and he laughed too before cutting her off.

“No.” He said before his grin spread wider. “700,000” Lex blinked, processing the number, looking to him in disbelief.

“No way.”

“Yes way.” He said. “Lex, we’re California bound, babe.”

“We’re getting to Cali-fucking-fornia!” She exclaimed as Ethan lifted her up, spinning her round. “Hannah, we’re going home.”

“Home?”

“To California.” She said and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Now, you guys go and see the Santa film, kill some time, and I’ll meet you at the Cineplex at noon.”

“You got it, ma’am.” Ethan said as Oliver stood up. “I’ll see you at noon.” And with that, him, Oliver and Hannah left, leaving Lex to go on shift.

* * *

There was a kid asleep at the checkout register and Ethan was beginning to get annoyed. Oliver was tutting while Ethan swore under his breath, and Hannah was very nervous. Ethan had enough. The $700,000 had just gone through to his account, so he could pay. He hit his fist down on the desk and watched the cashier wake up.

“Welcome to Hatchetfield Cineplex in the Lakeside Mall, what can I do for you?”

“Uh, yeah, I’d like one adult, two child tickets to the new Santa movie?”

“That’d be three tickets to Santa Claus Is Going to High School and-“ the cashier looked up and made eye contact with Oliver. “And that is $29.50.” He said. Ethan scoffed as he payed and Oliver shifted nervously. “Here are your tickets, enjoy the film.” He said, handing them over. Oliver smiled slightly.

“Hey, guys, go ahead, I’ll be in there in a moment.” Oliver said. Ethan shrugged and guided Hannah inside. They took their seats at the back of the theatre, and Hannah flinched.

“Hey, what’s shakin banana?”

Hannah gulped and looked at him. “Bad blood, Cross, Black and White.” She said and Ethan sighed.

“I know you don’t wanna go to California. It’s a big big step in our lives, huh?” He said and watched her nod. He smiled softly. “Yeah. And do you wanna know something? When me and Lexi, you and Ollie are in California, it’s gonna be so much better. And I know you wanna move somewhere closer to home, but we’re gonna be rich in Cali. Lexi’s gonna be a famous actress, I’m gonna get my own business, we’re gonna go work in a shop with Ollie. That’s what I’m gonna do. And we’re gonna get you the best life we can.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Ethan said and Hannah hugged him. The movie began to roll, and Ethan looked to the screen.

“Ethan, it’s you.” She smiled, pointing directly at the main, Kris Kringle. He rolled his eyes.

“We look nothing alike.”

“Ethan, liar.” Hannah said as she watched the film. They were about half an hour in until Oliver burst through the doors. Ethan furrowed his eyebrows as a panicked Ollie ran toward them.

“And where the fuck were you?” Ethan asked, partially sarcastic, not understanding the tone. Oliver was tugging on Ethan’s sleeve.

“Ethan, please, they’re killing people out there. We gotta get Lex, get out the mall, and get to Cali.” Oliver said, tear tracks down his face. Ethan hadn’t had time to process anything, the doors swung open again. A group of three burst in and Ethan stood up. “Ethan we gotta go-“

“Hey, are you alright?” Ethan asked the man, who was in a plaid baseball cap and a hoodie.

“No, I’m not okay!” He said and punched Ethan in the gut, his companion, someone in a very formal outfit, grabbed him from behind, pressing against the bruising area. Ethan coughed up blood, scared himself. He swallowed the copper taste and wiped his mouth.

“Ollie, Hannah, the play place by Marshall’s the kiddie tunnel!” He said, but Oliver was guarding Hannah. He cursed and looked at the men. “Listen, I don’t want to fight you-“ But it wasn’t enough. Another punch to the gut and Ethan lost his footing, falling down the stairs, the two men following. There was a kick to his head before he heard more footsteps run down. He heard Hannah crying at the top of the stairs. He’d accepted it, his fate, how he’d die at the hands of these maniacs, but he looked up with his blurry eyes to see Oliver taking the two men in a fight…and he was _winning._ Oliver was able to scare them away and he looked to Ethan, just as more people walked in.

“Lex, I said we need to get out of the mall, not delve deeper into it-“ Ethan looked to the light of the entrance to the theatre to see Mr Houston, his old teacher. Tom seemed to recognise him too and turned behind him. “Lex! On second thought, we got a problem!”

“What problem?!” Came the angry sigh of his girlfriend, who walked into the theatre. Her eyes immediately went to Hannah. “Hannah! Hannah, oh my god!” She said and ran toward her sister, hugging her tight. It pained Ethan to hear Hannah sobbing from up there, and he was lying helpless on the floor as Oliver searched for a first aid kit. “Where’s Ethan?” Lex asked, looking at her little sister.

“Fell, bad blood…” She whimpered. Lex turned around immediately and finally saw him lying on the floor. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. She’d never run down a set of stairs quicker in her life. The lights flicked on while the movie still played. She crouched beside him and gently brushed his curls out of his face and looked at him, cupping his cheek. “It’s gonna be okay, okay? You listen to me right now. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Lex…” He said, his voice worn out.

“No, no, no, no. Shhh, shh it’s okay. Save your energy, save your voice. I’m right here.” She said as tears filled her eyes. She didn’t try to stop them; she let them fall.

“Lex…” He said again. “I tried to protect Hannah, I really did.”

“I know you did, I can tell. I’m so proud.” She said as she wiped her eyes with her knuckle.

“And…and if I don’t make it out-“

“Ethan, don’t you dare talk like that.”

“If I don’t make it out…” He reached up and cupped her face, blood still trickling down his face, landing on the floor and in his head. “Lex, I’ll get you to California, Lex. Then you don’t gotta cry so much no more.” He said and brushed a tear off of his girlfriend’s face.

“We’re getting out of here together. We’ve been through much worse than this-“

“I love you.” He said, and it cut her short. She swallowed and looked at him.

“What?”

“I know we’ve been dating for five months but if I’m gonna die in Hatchetfield, and if you’re gonna make it to Cali, I need you to know that I love you, and I don’t expect you to say it back at all.”

“You mean it?” She asked, her voice lilting with hope.

“Mhmm…” He said and struggled to focus on her eyes.

“I love you too.” Lex said softly. “Now try and stay awake, okay? We’re getting out of this shithole and we’re getting to California.”

“I’m gonna stay awake cause I wanna get to Cali and I don’t wanna sleep in the dirt that is on this floor.” Ethan said and he watched Lex smile tiredly as she gently held his hand. He felt his struggle to fight to stay awake as he squeezed her hand. “Okay, okay, okay.” She said and continued to gently brush her hand through his curls. “Let go, you’re gonna be fine.” She said and kissed his forehead. She watched his eyes flicker shut and she immediately put two fingers on his neck. He still had a pulse. She sighed a sigh of relief as Becky Barnes came running down with a first aid kit.

“What happened?” She asked Lex, and Lex shrugged.

“I just got off shift at Toy-Zone. I came here and he was on the floor.”

“He got punched in the gut twice, pushed down the stairs and kicked in the head once.” Ollie said. Becky nodded and immediately examined the area, unzipping his jacket and lifting up his shirt. A nasty bruise was beginning to form. She examined it carefully and they waited in nervous silence, apart from Tom reassuring Hannah at the back of the theatre. After the medical examination, she looked at Lex.

“He’ll make a full recovery. He just needs rest, and a lot of it. So, when you get to California, you get him to bed.”

“The plan was that when we got to Cali, we’ll get the drinks in anyway….” She said and Becky nodded.

“That’s a good plan.” She said and wrote down some medication, handing it to Lex. “When you get chance, get that for him and he’ll make a much speedier recovery. Now go.”

Lex nodded and looked to Ollie. “You think you can manage him?”

“I’ve done it once before.”

“He’s gotten more jacked since the last time you lifted him. Where’s his car?” She said as Ollie scooped up his cousin from the floor.

“Around the back. Come on, I’ll show you.” He said and ran up the stairs. Lex followed and looked at Hannah, who was now calmer. She smiled at Tom.

“Thank you.” She said and helped her sister up, grabbing her bag.

“It’s not a problem. Now get yourself out of here. You’ve got my number, you need anythin’, give me a call.”

“I’ll make sure of it.” Lex said and took Hannah’s hand, picking up the pace to a run. She ran to the back of the Lakeside Mall where Ethan’s car was parked. It looked much cleaner than she’d last seen it, and all their bags were inside. Oliver had put Ethan in the back seat so he could rest, and he was sat in the passenger. She helped Hannah in the backseat. She went to get in the driver’s seat, but before she did, noticed a trash can. Wiping her tears, she produced the Wiggly and some scissors from her bag. She stood over the trash can, cutting it into shreds. Then, she dropped her lighter in and watched it burst into flames. She ran from the scene and into Ethan’s car, switching it on. “Let’s get the fuck outta Hatchetfield.”

* * *

Lex flicked on the radio from the very minute they were out of Hatchetfield, but nobody spoke until 3 hours in. Hannah had fallen asleep, Ethan was still out cold, but it was Ollie who initiated conversation. “I left someone behind.”

Lex scoffed and looked at him. “Ollie!”

“No, just…I told Hannah and Ethan to go into the theatre so I could talk to, well, he’s commonly known as Cineplex Teen….and he’s my ex….” He said. “And I was hoping to settle things with him. We ended on bad terms and it was a whole other mess. So, we talked, it ended up being a fight, and I said, ‘I bet you prefer Grace Chastity, I always knew it.’ He got mad and said, ‘well maybe instead of me spending all my time on you, I will go and make a move with Grace, so I’ll get to thinking of her!’… but then they came and burst down the doors. One of them had a knife.” Oliver went quiet. “And now he’s dead. All because I made a stupid mistake.” He said. He sounded tired as he spoke, and Lex could understand why. “I’d do anything to get him back. Ethan never knew about me and him. He knows I’m _gay,_ but it doesn’t matter anymore. I always seem to fuck up and-“

“Hey.” Lex said slightly sternly. “Okay, now there is a fine line between self-hate and regret, and right now, we’ll be a fine line that sits on top of that fine line. I don’t want any negative energy in this car while I’m driving to Cali. It’s gonna be a test of my patience.” She sighed, and glanced at Ethan, who was still out cold. “But there’s things that we’ll never know. We’ll never find out how much he regrets it, and I’ll never find out whether my mom really cared, but sometimes, moving on is the best medicine.” Oliver nodded and smiled slightly. “You see, here’s the main difference between my dad and my mom was that my dad used to wake me up and go, ‘you, sunshine, breakfast.’ My mom, however, used to go, ‘you temptress, get the fuck outta my sight.”

“What’s a temptress, Lex?” Oliver asked and she sighed.

“In simplicity, a slut.” She said. “But I got over myself, and now- Jesus, I’m holding this wheel tight.” She said and shook her hand. “So, my hand’s at risk and I’m at the brink of folding in on myself, wanna pull over so we can get food, water and-“

“Pregnancy tests?” Oliver said, cutting her off. It was silent in the car, except for some trashy pop song that was on the radio. “Crisp trepidation.”

“What?”

“It means a feeling of fear or anxiety about an event that might happen.” He said carefully. “Either way, you need to find out.”

“I know, and I’ll try to shake this soon…” She said and pulled up to a gas station. “I’ll be back in ten.”

When she came back, there was a report about Hatchetfield on. _“And something else has happened on our shores, Dan, the new Tickle-Me Wiggly Doll, which proved to be an international sensation, has mysteriously disappeared, with all the dolls bursting into flames. Hospitals are packed treating burn victims. Our reported, Carl Mason, spoke with General John McNamara, head of the United States Military who addressed the situation, saying that the real hero was an 18-year-old named Lex Foster.”_ Lex tuned in when she heard her name and Oliver turned it up more to hear the rich voice of a man.

“What happened here on this Black Friday shan’t be forgotten. Many people lost their lives today, and that was prevented by a Lex Foster, who, to my belief, lit one of the dolls on fire, starting a chain reaction that was unable to be stopped by the mastermind, Uncle Wiley. As the dolls went up in flames, so did the Lakeside Mall. This should be an awakening for the world. Look to the canyon moon and never let history repeat itself like this again.”

Lex wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard the words, clear as day. It was too blurry to be distinguished, and it could be fate, but she’d only heard one other person use that phrase in that particular way, and that had been her dad. Oliver smiled. “Lex, you’re a hero.” She said and smiled as she wiped her eyes.

“I’m a hero with three bags full of food, two bags full of water, one bag full of yours and Ethan’s medication and several types of pregnancy tests.” She could see the grin on Oliver’s face, that read ‘told you so,’ but neither spoke about the latter.

* * *

The journey was 40 hours in length. The estimated time was 36 hours by car, but due to traffic, it delayed them by many hours. They were extremely tired when they arrived at their new house, but it didn’t care. They arrived at 1:04 PM, and the house they pulled up to looked exactly like it did in the picture. The sky was bluer than blue and there were no clouds in sight. The house was much bigger than it had seemed in the photos, but it was still the same bright yellow. She switched off Ethan’s car and took a breath. If Ethan had woken up on the way there, nobody had detected it because he’d been silent, but as far as she was concerned, he’d been asleep the entire time. Every time they stopped, she checked for a pulse and it was still strong. He still had a smile fixed on his face. He was stubborn, and she _loved_ him. She could say it now. She could scream it to the sky. Now that she was here in Cali, she could scream it to the sky, and nobody would judge. She could hear Hannah squeaking excitedly, flapping her hands as Oliver climbed out. They’d stopped at the previous owner’s place to collect the keys, so they already had them. She got out the car and opened Ethan’s door, gently shaking him. “Ethan, honey, look.”

She watched Ethan slowly stir and look around, smiling gently. “California…” He croaked. Lex nodded.

“California.” She said and looked at him. “I’ve got the keys. Come on, this is where our new life starts. And you can sleep in a bed if you go inside right now.”

“Oh, thank God.” He said and swung his legs round, wrapping his arm around Lex’s shoulders as he forced himself to stand. He stumbled, but Lex caught him. She could tell how breathless he was, and she was worried, but she knew he’d be okay. “Okay. We can walk.” He said, and slowly, she helped Ethan inside. Oliver and Hannah were already inside. Lex could see Ethan’s eyes wide with wonder. “We got a real good house, babe.”

“We do.” She smiled and looked up at him. “We’ll be alright.”

“We’ll be alright.” He smiled. “But I don’t want to go to sleep again.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got some meds for you in this bag. Come on, I’ll help you up.”

“What about us?” Hannah asked as she bounced excitedly, holding her case. Lex smiled.

“If you go choose your rooms and unpack, I’m sure Ollie wouldn’t mind taking you for a little swim in the sea.” Lex said, and watched Hannah bolt upstairs.

“Lex, I hate you!”

“You physically can’t!” She smiled and looked to Ethan. “Take it easy.” She said and he nodded, taking a shaky step. He gripped the bannister and slowly made his way to the master bedroom with assistance from Lex.

* * *

Within a safe distance of the bed, he collapsed on to it and groaned out of satisfaction. “Lex, sit down, this is the comfiest thing I’ve ever lay down on.” He said as he rolled on to his back. Lex smiled softly and lay down, feeling him wrap his arm around her. She smiled and leaned into his touch.

“You’re right.”

“I always am.”

Lex chuckled as she kissed him softly, pulling away, setting a bottle of water and his meds on the side. She left the instructions beside him as well. She got off the bed and stood up, picking up the other bag. “Where are you goin’?” Ethan grumbled, sitting up, already opening some of the meds to take.

“Bathroom.” She said and kissed his cheek as she walked. She pulled the boxes out of bag and looked at them. “I sure as shit hope these are legit…”

Minutes later, Lex walked back into the bedroom. “Ethan? We gotta talk…” She said, her voice nervous. Ethan looked up, taking a swig of water and swallowing.

“We can talk.” He said and patted the space on the bed next to him, but she didn’t sit. She instead handed the pregnancy tests out to him, letting his eyes scan the results. He blinked and looked up to her. His voice was quiet, and his eyes were wide when he spoke, in clear disbelief. There was a beat that passed between them before he looked at her in the eyes and spoke.

“They’re positive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. I started writing this as a little project on the 1st Jan 2020 and recently revamped it. it is 3 AM and, you will be glad to know, I can reveal that Book 2: Heartbreak Weather, will be out soon. You can be thanking me later. I don't know when but here's a little something i can tell you based on Book 2:
> 
> Heartbreak Weather by Niall Horan (see u can see a theme with past 1D members): A concept album about breakups. That's all I can say. 
> 
> Thank you for supporting Fine Line, I've been robertstanion and goodnight!!

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the songs on Harry Styles' "Fine Line" Album. Worth the listen. Anyways I hope you enjoy this book just as much as I enjoy writing it!


End file.
